Dark Parables The Winter Child with the Sight
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: My first fan-made story. Join Sophia on her new case in solving the unnatural snowstorm in the Kingdom of Faylinn. Meet new friends and new enemies. Can she save the world from a being she knows not of? And enjoy her Christmas in time? Read and you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. As you may have recalled, I made a preview for my fan-made Dark Parables story a couple months ago. Well, now you have it! It might be a bit difficult because unlike the game, you won't know what it will look like. In other words, I'm going to have to be really descriptive than I ever have before. The main story will be based on Mother Holle and there will be some elements of other fairytales such as the Princess who Never Smile, the Japanese Yuki-Onna and the Russian play, The Snow Maiden.  
**

 **At the end of the bonus game (yes, there will be a bonus game), I'll add a little character info so you'll know who is based on what, unless if it's already explained in the parables. And the name meaning of my OCs, including this story's Detective. I'll be also bringing back something that Blue Tea Game did with their games which is the time and the location because I missed those. This story will all be through the Detective's P.O.V.  
**

 **Since this is my first fan-made DP, please critique on it so I can make it better or make it feel like it was the actual game. The items that the Detective will collect and the locations she will be going will be on a smaller scale compared to the games, because I can't have so many locations without getting lost or forgetting.** **This will kinda be like a christmas story.** **I hope you love it, enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Winter Child with the Sight**

Prologue:

 _Deep in the forest, there is a cottage deep within the forest, a bit far from a kingdom. At the back of the fairly large house, there is a well with the borders covered in roses. As the clouds drifted to reveal the moonlight, strangely, a trail of diamonds can be seen... Leading to the well. Near the border of the creme round structure, is dark purple smoke._

 _"I have grown tired. Why fortunate came to those who deserves it and not my daughter? But now I'm back, I'll take and break the last ties to her family and I'll be the new ruler to give out rewards as I see fit!"_

 _The purple smoke surrounds the well, freezing the water. As the water becomes completely frozen, snow started to fall. However, it wasn't like ordinary snow. When it touch the surface, everything started to be encase in ice._

Introduction:

Hello, everyone. My name is Sophia Lindsay, but apparently, everyone knows me as the "Fairytale Detective".

Anyway, I am spending my week at my friend's, Scarlett, house... Because it's almost Christmas! Three days away as a matter of fact! I was working on decorating the large Christmas tree... That is, until Scarlett came in with a new case file in her hands. Uh oh. That could only mean one thing. A new mission.

"Oh come on! When it's close to being Christmas?" I asked before Scarlett had the chance to explain.

"Yep." the red-haired woman answered, popping out the p.

"Ugh!" I growled in frustration as I placed an ornament on the tree.

"You do remembered what Snow White asked of you, right?"

"Of course I do." I replied.

* * *

 _After the wedding three months ago, I was about to leave with little information of my next mission... However, Snow White wanted to speak with me after the incident with the Tinderbox was over._

 _"Thank you for saving our wedding, Detective." Gerda told me after the celebration.  
_

 _"No problem, Gerda."_

 _"Detective, before you leave, my mother wished to speak with you." Gwyn spoke.  
_

 _So I went to visit Snow White in the new Snowfall Palace. It wasn't difficult. The rooms and hallways were almost similar to the old one. I went into a room where the door was slightly opened to find Snow White sitting at the edge of her bed. She had a blanket wrapped around herself. Strange how she can shiver despite cold is her thing... After she noticed me, the immortal woman gestures for me to take a seat. So I sat across from her, in a chair.  
_

 _"Thank you for coming, Detective." Snow White replied. She seemed to notice my expression because she then said, "I take it that you need answers."_

 _"Yes, I was hoping you know anything about Skyggen."_

 _"In due time, but first, I have a request that I hope you can help with."_

 _"What is it, Snow White?"_

 _"I used to have a dear friend a long time ago. However, I haven't heard of her ever since. She gave me this magic orb." Snow White showed me a small orb. "Can you please check on her to see if she's alright? I would have gone myself, but… It looks like I'm needed here as well as to recover from that… Incident. Please give this back to her."_

 _She gave the orb to me._

 _"Sure, I can do it." I answered a bit causally. "Now, about Skyggen. I saw a book in your uncle's dark forge and from that book, there was this." I showed her a paper that spoke of something about shadows. "However, it's only a quarter of it."_

 _Snow looked at it. Giving the paper back, she answered, "I think I've heard of it before. There is a village at the foot of the mountain named Anaben. It's a land full of shadows, unfortunately, that's all I know. I'm sorry if I couldn't help much."_

 _"Thank you, Snow White. I hope that you'll recover and I will find your friend."_

 _"I can't thank you enough. Thank you, Detective. Farewell and good luck!"_

* * *

It was just two weeks later, I've received a message from Snow White about the town, Anaben. A day later, a letter from the Duke of Anaben, himself. I remembered that case. When the colorful red leafs still hang on the trees, however, frost was slowly drifting in...

But let's not go deep about that case. After all, it was the first darkest case I ever took. Hopefully, this one will be a bit merrier since Winter has taken over the season.

I quickly went to the guest room, where I was staying, to look for something warm to wear. I settled for a furry red coat, not like any of the leather jackets which I'd preferred, but what can you do about it? Wearing my detective hat and warm brown gloves, I went to meet with someone downstairs...

* * *

"Uncle!" I ran to greet him.

Since I was young, I was adopted by Mother and Father, Emily and Locus Lindsay. Unfortunately, they both disappeared, leaving my Uncle Scott to take care of me. He would say the strangest things to me such as I don't look like my mother despite our exact feature or that I still look young even as I grow.

"Hey there, Soph." Uncle Scott replied. "I heard you have a new case, so I came to give you this."

He gave me a book for my mission.

"A parable book? Uncle, I already have one."

"Well, this is a new parable book. Whenever you complete a parable, you can see the vision as the story is being told. Apparently, it's suppose to be told by the person the parables is on."

"Thanks."

I pocketed the book in my coat. He gave me the case file and paid for my trip. I'm going to Iceland!

* * *

12 hours later in Reykjavik, Iceland.

While riding on my noble steed, I took out the case file and a tape recorder. Pressing the button, the voice started briefing:

Detective, despite it is almost Christmas, I'm afraid you don't have time to celebrate the most festive time of the year. You have been called by the King of Faylinn to investigate strange purple smoke that has recently been appearing for the pass three days. Ever since the smoke appeared, snow continuously fall with no end. Where ever the snow land, the surface starts to be encase in ice. We believed it was a similar case when you defeated the Snow Queen, however, this case proved to be more than that. It appears to be related to one of the four seasons, created by the Goddess Flora to ensure the different time of the year comes to pass. Your mission is to find out what the smoke is and to stop it from creating this snowstorm. Seek out the fabled Snow Maiden, Mother Holle, the protectress of this land, as she may prove useful in your case. Good luck Detective and stay warm.

After listening to the tape, surprisingly I _safely_ arrived to the Kingdom of Faylinn. Dismounting from my horse, I couldn't help, but be overwhelmingly shock.

 _'Wow, first time I'm not being thrown off... I wonder how long that will last...'_

I set my eyes on the Faylinn Palace. The walls were a creme color while the roof on all the towers were blue. Oddly, the palace was giving out a golden glow. It was just magnificent, the kingdom, not just the palace. The village is covered in a blanket of snow and the colorful northern lights in the dark sky. It would have been even magical if this snow wasn't encasing everything in ice.

Suddenly, I notice someone was waiting for me. It was the King! He had blonde hair that reached to his chin and green eyes. The King was mostly dressed in dark clothing, with a cloak on his shoulder. He looked very stoic and expressionless. Nevertheless, I went to talk to him.

"Thank goodness you came, Detective. This snowstorm is very strange. Before, everything was normal until those clouds turned purple. Unfortunately, you won't have much help here. You'll have to go to the forest where you'll find a cottage. However, the snow has blocked the path. I'm afraid you'll have to wait or find a way to get there by yourself. Talk to my son, he may help you with your case." the King explained as he gave me a map of the entire land before he left.

What, is he crazy? I'm not waiting for the road to be cleared, I have a mission to complete!

I looked around to see a worker trying to fix the broken sleigh that is hooked up with a reindeer. I walked up to him.

"Excuse me, but how can I get to the forest?" I asked.

The worker halted his work to turn his attention on me, "Ah, I see you need a ride to the cottage. I would have let you borrow my sleigh, but it's in bad shape. Plus, the reins aren't as good as well. If you can find me some new wood, I can build a better sleigh. You'll still need to find new reins though."

He gave me the kingdom's crest before going back to working as I went to the palace entrance. Two guards stood at the side, not doing their job. They were snoozing and snoring on the job. Something had caught my eye before I resume. A parable piece. When I touched it, the ball of light went into my book.

Returning to the entrance of the palace, I quietly place the crest on the doors and went inside.

* * *

The interior of the palace was very impressive as all the other palaces I have visited. I decided to search the area for any boards. Throughout the hallways, I kept seeing portraits of a pretty young girl. She had pale skin similar to Snow White's. She was dressed in a yellow creme dress. Her blonde hair was styled in a high ponytail, secured by a white ribbon at the center. Two strands rested in front of her shoulders and her long bangs were swept to the left side, just above her green eyes. For some reason, she looked sad in this portrait, like all the others. Was this girl special to the Faylinn Royal Family?

Moving on, I discovered an Abandon Room, next to the stairs to the second floor. The room was very bare, having almost nothing in the space. It was almost like someone had moved away. The only things that were left were the closed white curtains. I pulled the curtains to the side to let some light in. At the corner of the room, there was a golden birdcage. It was locked, but there was something inside. However, there was no hole for a key, but two slots that shaped like a bird and a moon.

There was another parable piece at the tip of the cage. It went into the book upon contact.

With nothing left to do in the room at the moment, I step out, back into the hallways. Next to the entrance of the Abandon Room, however, there were five wooden boards, perfect for the sleigh. I tried to go to the room on the second floor, but the door was locked. I couldn't even gain access to the Library on the left either.

So, I returned outside to the cold to find sparkles in a pile of junk. Finding all the pieces, I found a room key. And I knew where exactly does this key belongs. Going back to that room on the second floor, I put the key in and turned the doorknob.

There, I found the Prince researching on a table filled with open books. He looked like the exact image of his father, except he doesn't have a crown and he looked like the younger version of the King.

"Hello, Detective. I am Prince Felix, I know my father has called for you." Felix explained.

"Who is this young girl I keep on seeing throughout the palace?" I asked.

"Young girl... Oh, she isn't that important." he answered.

"Really?" I questioned, feeling that something was suspicious. "Do you know where I can find the key to the library?"

"You needed the key to the library? I had it with me, but I lost it somewhere in this room..." the Prince trailed off, a bit embarrass of his untidiness.

I sighed as I searched the room to find sparkles in a heap of torn paper, metal, and more. It was the library key! Before I left the Strategic Room, I found a blue book that doesn't seemed to belong to this room. So I took it with me.

Before I went to the Library, I returned to the Abandon Room to find a small puzzle on a small chest that I missed. It was a simple puzzle, finding all the different shaped snowflakes. I heard a click and opened the chest. Inside was a stepdaughter figurine. The doll is of a young girl with strawberry blonde hair, dressed in plain red. Her eyes were also the same green as the girl in the portrait.

Looking further in the chest, there was also another book, white this time. Taking the stuff with me, I went to the Library and used the key to access it. Another puzzle, a matching game. I managed to solved it and entered the room.

* * *

The Library was very large and very neat. There was a stand where a book was placed, with a page marked. It has a picture of the Moon Goddess and a group of children.

"Only blessed by the Moon Goddess, some children are born with the Gift of Faery Sight upon the radiance of the moonlight..."

I ponder in thought for a moment. Could this be related to the Golden Child? A sound suddenly snapped me from my thoughts. It was another book that has fallen from the table. Picking it up, I noticed an empty shelf, just enough for three books.

After I put the books in the correct order: purple, blue, and white, the shelf flipped, revealing another shelf with a Mother Holle figurine and a small picture of the girl again. Who is this young girl? Her face appears everywhere in the palace, yet the Prince claimed that she isn't important.

I took the picture and flip it to the back. Behind it, is what looked like a diary page. It says:

I grow lonely for my first and only friend. I waited for him to visit, yet he never came back because... He died.

Such a sad entry... Did this girl wrote it?

Going back to the book on the stand, I took another parable piece and it went into the book. That should finished one of the parables.

I left the Library and returned outside the palace. The weather was getting much worse. The wind starts to blow more harshly. There were sparkles at the junk pile. Some of the pieces weren't there before, maybe the wind blew it here...

The item I found was a dove. Going back inside from the chilling weather, I returned to the Strategic Room to asked the Prince some questions. I showed him the picture of the girl I was referring to. He stared at it for a while before giving it back to me.

"I don't know who she is." Felix replied, though I can tell that he was lying.

Unable to get the Prince to talk, I sighed, leaving him behind and returning to the Abandon Room. The moonlight had shed some light in the area that I saw something glistening from the beam. It was a glowing moon. My attention went back to the birdcage. I put the moon and the dove in the slot. The door of the cage opened. There was a letter and a pouch bag. Unfolding the letter, I read whatever was written.

Dear Paul,

I continue to wait for your return, even though you

have to go back to your own world. You were my first

friend and I can't thank you for always being there

for me. Whenever you're near, I feel so happy and full

of life! I think Mother called it "love", but I'm not sure...

However, my father told me that you're dead! I don't want

it to be true! But I don't think he was joking. Paul, with

you gone, I've forgotten how to smile...

From,

Lumi

The name was so faded I could only make out four of the letters. Lumi? Is that the girl's name? I opened the pouch and shake out the object into my palm. It was a crystallize rose. Suddenly, I felt a little shaking. Looks like something outside this room has moved or changed. I must find out what it was. I went back to the hallways and something has caught my eyes.

One of the portrait of the girl, I assumed to be Lumi, has changed! Instead of showing her by herself with a sad expression, the pictured changed to her and a boy who looked like around her age. He has dark hair and amber eyes. His attire consists of dark brown shirt and dark green pants. Very nature-like, almost like how an elf would dressed. The children looked like they're having a fun time, playing in the forest in the moonlight. Lumi looked very lively with that smile on her face. However, her hair was missing a flower. Placing the crystallize rose in her hair, the wall behind the portrait swung open, revealing a hidden space. And there were the reins I needed!

There were also some metal parts for the sleigh to slide under all that ice! Perfect!

I returned to the worker and gave him the boards, reins, and metal parts.

"Excellent! I'll get working." he replied as he build the sleigh very quickly. "It's all yours."

"Really?!"

"Yes, take it. I have other work to be done." the worker replied.

"Sweet." I couldn't help, but remarked.

I got into the sleigh and grabbed for the reins. The reindeer snorted and started to dash on the icy road to the forest. However, the road was proved to be dangerous. I had to make sure that I guided the reindeer so we wouldn't crash into the large boulders or the sharp ice.

* * *

Finally, I was close to reaching my destination. The cottage was in my view, up ahead. However, something strange happened and a strange creature ended up destroying the sleigh into pieces! And I was sent flying while the reindeer ran at fast speed.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I rubbed my head.

 _'Well, there goes my luck. At least it wasn't on a horse this time...'_

I looked up to see what the heck was responsible for crashing into me. It was some sort of smoky creature, which was strange because it has no physical form. It shaped like a human, but with wings and red eyes. It was about to attack until it looked worried. It turned to the side and I did the same. I couldn't see well in the dark, but the figure was of a lovely young lady, about the age of fifteenth. She really has a petite body.

As the girl stepped away from the shadows, the creature backed away and melt back into the darkness.

"Are you okay?" she spoke, lending me a hand.

"Yes." I answered as I took her hand.

"You shouldn't be out in these woods alone at night. The Unseelie Court loves to attack unaware travelers." the girl warned.

"I didn't know that many fay creatures inhibits this land." I offered. It was true, most books I read about fairies normally inhibits my homeland in Scotland. It's the Unseelie Court that normally cause people to believe that all fairies were witches, even the good kind. "Thanks for saving me, um..."

"Oh, my name is Lumi." the girl introduce.

I frowned at her name. When the light shifted to her, I could see her more clearly. She looked just like she was in the portraits, though there were some minor differences. Instead of green eyes and blonde hair in the paintings, she had more of a silver hair and crystal blue eyes. She doesn't seemed bothered by the cold at all since she's only wearing a white dress that reached to her knees and her feet had no shoes on.

"Thanks, Lumi. If you don't mind if I asked, how could you tell that I was in danger?"

She looked puzzled as she answered, "You won't be able to see the world I see, unless you have the Faerie Sight. But if you can see the Unseelie Court, you must have some sort of magic in you, though it's not that strong... Here, my locket might help you, however, it's missing the flower charms. Take it, I won't need it since I was born with the gift." she place the locket into my hands. "Once you gather the flower charms, it will enhance your vision to see the Fairy World even better."

Well, I guess having the locket is a good start.

"Lumi, do you know where I can find Mother Holle?"

"You want to find Mother Holle? I'm afraid you won't find her here. She lives in the Spirit Realm, the winter part of the Fairy World, where she makes it snow. Unfortunately, something must have happened to her homeland for this snowstorm to appear. However, I know the portal that can take us there. To stop those clouds, we need to enter her world and help her with the ceremony. When you have everything you need, meet me at my backyard."

She left as she ran to the cottage. She looked so much like in the portraits back at the palace, except for the minor changes. Why? Have she been living here all this time? Why did she leaved the palace? And what did she mean about a ceremony?

I opened the locket she had given me. Indeed, some of the flower charms are missing, six as a matter of fact. But what surprised me more is the shape of the flowers. Did she knew the Guardians of Flora?

Something caught my attention and I went to it. It was another parable piece! I then remembered about the one I've already completed and took out the book. I looked at how many I got.

 **The Princess who Forgotten to Smile, 3/3**

 **Mother Holle, 1/3**

 **?, 0/3**

 **?, 0/3**

 **?, 0/3**

I touched the first parable and before I start it, the picture showed of Lumi looking sad on the right side and of Paul looking hopeful on the left side. An unknown woman stood in the middle. When I touched the picture, the world around me dissolved, replaced with memories of the past.

 _The Princess who Forgotten to Smile_

 _There was once a hidden Princess. The girl never smiled for such confinement in her life. The world which she yearned to explore can only be seen though a small squared window._

I watched as the story is being told. I saw Lumi's past. The girl was just sitting in a room, staring out at her window. However, I then saw a boy, it was Paul! He had his hands pressed against the glass that separates the two children. They both looked at each other with such curiosity. I wonder what happened to them? The scenery changed again, from inside of Lumi's room to the forest, where she played with her best friend.

 _That is… Until She had a dear friend. But Fate was being cruel and forced them to meet only for them to break apart after a brief time spent together. The Princess, was still happy to have such a dear friend._

I saw Paul alone in the forest with his mother. However, I saw two suspicious-looking people glancing at them.

 _"You think that woman is a witch?"_

 _"Yes, why else would she and her son lived in the forest doing strange magic?"_

 _"Right, how should we dealt with them?"_

 _"Get rid of the boy and take the Witch back for execution. Hehe, we'll get rewards as the best Witch Hunters!"_

These two men were getting closer to the unexpected mother and son. I closed my eyes as I heard a scream.

 _"Ahh!"_

 _"Paul!"_

 _"We have you now, Witch!"_

I opened my eyes back to be relief that the scenery has changed.

 _However, as the events unfolds… The friend dies, leaving the girl in such devastation that she can never be truly happy ever again. Not wanting the life of a Princess as well as the king deeming his daughter "useless" in ruling a kingdom in the state of sadness, he "dispose" of her, leaving his proud son to take her place._

"Atrocious! No wonder that King was off!" I muttered as I saw the King yelled at a sadden Lumi and pointed at the door. I felt sorry as the girl was forced to sadly walked out of her home and took refuge in the forest where she used to play.

 _The girl was soon taken in by a kind merchant, who treated her like what a father should. Unfortunately, the humble man died, leaving the Princess in the hands of her mother and sister, where she was forced to do chores and suffered under their cruelty. However, one day, she would be lead to the Spirit Realm._

I saw Lumi wondering the new world until she saw a woman. She was young and very beautiful. A maiden who looked much like a mother. She has short blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was dressed in a white dress with a blue cloak wrapped around her.

 _After meeting the kind woman of the so-called Spirit Realm, the woman was able to make her smile again by allowing her to meet the spirit of her love one. Years passed and the Princess remained the same, content even if the way of her life was not meant to be all happy and full of joy. However, the mother was furious of the riches of her adopted daughter and started to take the arts of dark magic. She eventually died, but came back as a vengeful spirit, and she plans on taking the one thing the Princess have._

The past vanished as the parable ends. I was back in reality. It felt a new experience- as if time has stopped when I saw the past. Putting my parable book back in my pocket, I went to the cottage.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Did you like it? What do you suggest to make it better? Or is there no need for any changes? PLEASE tell me in the reviews.**

 **1) Faylinn means fairy kingdom**

 **2) I will tell you, I love the story of Mother Holle and who she is depends on the many sources and legends. She is said to be a Germanic goddess, protectress/thief of children, goddess of winter/witches/Underworld/faery folk etc. She can either be young and beautiful or old and ugly. But, you'll just have to see what I decide to do with her in the next chapter.**

 **See you guys and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Before we get started, as some of you will know, similar to how Cinderella has many variations, the same applies to Mother Holle. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Winter Child with the Sight**

After I went into the cottage, I saw two people, a mother and a daughter in the Living Room. The mother stood tall by the fireplace. Her expression grim. She was dressed in a simple dark dress with a long brown coat. Her brown hair was in a messy bun and her brown eyes looked emotionless. Laying in the sofa is her daughter. A plump girl, she is, dressed in a fancy red dress. She had the woman's brown hair, but they were styled in high pigtails. She was clearly sleeping.

I thought that Lumi lived by herself... And wasn't the mother suppose to be dead?

"Hello, Detective. What brings you to our home?" the mother asked.

"Well, Lumi told me-" I got cut off.

"Lumi? I believed she went to the backyard..." the woman answered without letting me explain.

Now that I think about it more, the King and Prince looked very young... As if no time has passed for them. But these two, on the other hand...

I shook my head, I have to focus. I went to the backyard door... Only to find it to be locked! Did Lumi locked the door? Why would she tell me to meet her in the backyard if the door was lock? Sighing, I turned back to the Living Room, but not before picking up a story disc.

At the corner of my eye, I saw a puzzle, a little stage that needed two figurines. As I approached the puzzle, I notice another parable piece. Going back to the puzzle, I place the stepdaughter and Mother Holle figurine in. It was still missing something... At the side of the little stage, there were three discs.

 _'I wonder...'_

I place the first disc I found in the first slot. The curtain of the stage lifted as the puzzle begins to explain the story of the first stepdaughter.

 _Once, there was a widow who had two daughters. One of them was beautiful and was industrious, her name was Ava. The other one was ugly and lazy, her name was Narcissa. The widow loved Narcissa more because she was her real daughter while Ava was only her stepdaughter. The two would force Ava to do all the CHORES in the house and she was quite the CINDERELLA of the family._

I had to touch the objects in the story that related to the chores Ava has to do such as sweeping, cleaning, and washing. There was also a recognizable slipper in the scene. Touching it just continued the story. The scene moved on as Ava was given a spindle by her stepmother. The scenery changed to the outdoors, in the cold season.

 _The girl had to spin in the harsh cold or else, she wouldn't be given any food. Unfortunately, when she was working, she accidentally got BLOOD in the white thread. Fearful of what her stepmother would do, the girl tried desperately to WASH off the blood in the WELL. However, the spindle SLIPPED from her hands and fell into the depths of the well._

I had to make the figurine prick her finger so the blood will fall. Ava then got to the well and I put the spindle near the border. The item went spiraling down until it cannot be seen. The figurine looked shocked and returned home, crying.

 _However, upon crying and telling her stepmother of her misfortune, the woman gave the girl a wicked scolding and ORDERED for her to retrieve the spindle back. If she didn't, she would be given no food for the entire week! So poor Ava returned to the bitter cold and JUMP down the well._

I had to make the stepmother take away the food from the table as the stepdaughter figurine returned outside as the scenery changed. I then moved her closer to the well as she jumped in.

The first part of the puzzle ends there as it gave me a spindle and a key to the backyard. Returning to the door, I used the key and went outside.

* * *

Out in the Backyard, I met with Lumi as she stood near the well. I notice that her hair was down, but she still kept that white ribbon in those silvery strands of hers. Still don't know why the change, though.

"Detective, through this well, we can get to the Spirit Realm- where Mother Holle is. You might see it as an ordinary well, but if you use my locket, you'll be able to see the Fairy World like me. Try it." she suggested.

I looked down at the locket as little magic started to appear. I collected all the little sparks as they charged the locket in my hands. It started to shine brightly that I had to cover my eyes. When I reopened them, everything seemed a little distorted. It was like I'm in two worlds in one. When I looked down at the well, I saw a portal, but it seemed to be at the end of a bottomless pit! However, it was blocked by a powerful barrier. Having the sight felt similar when I first saw those three mirrors in the old Snowfall Kingdom. The one where the fake False Mirror showed what the world would looked like when everything was frozen.

"Whoa, this is the Faerie Sight?" I questioned.

"Yes, the Fairy World is hidden within ours. It has been ever since, though some of the others, you have to go through a portal." Lumi explained.

"Why's that?"

"I'm not sure, but what I don't understand is how this barrier came. Normally, this well is surrounded by roses, not this..."

"Is there a way to break the barrier?"

"There might be one..." she suddenly realize something. "Find Mother Holle's Magical Specter. It's in my room somewhere, here take this." she gave me the key to her room.

Before I left, I looked around the backyard. There was a pile of snow clustered together. I dug out what was underneath. It was another story disc. I went back to the Living Room. The funny thing was that the mother and her daughter disappeared. Where did they go? I went back to the little stage to put the second disc in.

The curtain rise back up as the story continues.

 _After Ava woke up, she found herself in a strange world. She walked down the path where she help the oven TAKE out the bread after he pleaded for her help..._

I touched the oven as it opens and gave Ava an oven shovel to take the bread out.

 _Next, she helped the apple tree by SHAKING the apples on its branches after hearing her cries..._

I moved Ava to the apple tree and touch on the many apples for it to fall.

 _It was then, that the girl had arrived to the Cloud Palace, where she met Mother Holle. The woman was very kind to the poor girl. She was like the mother that Ava never had. So everyday, the woman gave the girl just one simple task: to SHAKE the snow-white feathers from her blanket. That way, it can snow in the village, creating the Winter season. In return, the girl will be given hot food and a warm bed to sleep._

I had to sort out the mess and put them in the correct place, finding the blanket at the bottom. I gave it to the figurine as she shook till the feathers fly out the window, making it snow. The story went on as the girl ate and sleep for the rest of the day.

 _But soon, the girl became homesick. Although she knew that she was way better off with Mother Holle than her step-family, she missed them very much. So she asked Mother Holle if she may return back to her own world. "Because you were so industrious and faithful to me, I shall take you home myself." the woman told the child. They went to the gate as it OPENED. The Snow Fay gave the girl BACK her spindle and told her to stand underneath the GATE. When the girl did, she was showered in GOLD, from head to toe._

I took the spindle from Mother Holle's hands to Ava's and opened the gates so the girl can go through. A light shined on her as her dress turned to gold and golden coins fallen on her.

 _When the girl returned home, the rooster called out "Cock-a-doodle-do, your Golden Girl has come back home to you!". The door opened as the stepmother and stepsister looked at her in shock..._

The curtain draws down as it reveal a glass slipper. Does this slipper belong to Ava? Was she a Cinderella? And does this means that Lumi is related to her? If so, how come I never heard of her in one of the Cinderella Closets back in my previous missions?

I shock my head. Only one more disc to go...

I then decided to go upstairs to the Stepdaughter's Room. Hey, I can't really call it 'Lumi's Room' because this was originally Ava's cottage, right? Plus, I don't really know how long the girl has been living here. Probably, five years since she looked about ten when she was forced to leave, but it safe than to be sorry. And I can't call it 'Ava's Room' because something tells me that she didn't stay here after her fortune. It can only be safe to assume that the Princess took over the room after she came here.

I used the key that Lumi gave me and opened the door. When I entered, there were many paintings.

 _'Wow, this room has a lot of art. Lumi must be a talented girl to paint such beautiful pictures...'_

At the corner of the room, there was little shrine dedicated to Mother Holle. The statue depicts her as a young woman, about the age of twenty-one. Her appearance was very much like the past visions I've seen in the parable. Very poise and elegant. The same serene sapphire blue eyes and short blue hair... Except, she has a long white veil on her head that trailed down to her back and two icy flowers on the side of her hair. Her bangs were swept a little to the right so her eyes can be seen. Strangely, it looked like frost has covered some of the strands. And her outfit was slightly different. A light blue chiffon dress that touched the floor with a long sheer white coat that has snowflake patterns at the end. She also has an endearing smile on her face. In her hands, she is holding a scepter, but not the one that I'm looking for.

Before I search the room, there was a parable piece in the gem of the scepter she's holding. Satisfied, I went to the desk. I opened the drawer to reveal a long rectangular box with a snowflake symbol. The only problem was, like in all my previous cases that involves a keyhole... It was locked.

Suddenly, some of the paintings fall to the floor, creating sparkles. I went over to the pile and found myself a silver key with that same snowflake symbol. I opened the box to find the scepter inside. Except, it was incomplete! It was missing a gem of some sort and a decorative ring...

I went to the closet to find a chest and many jewels. The chest was too heavy to take along, so I went to the pile of jewels to take some with me. Stepping out of the room and heading downstairs, I went outside to the Front Yard.

* * *

In the cold snowing weather, there was very little in the area... However, there was a jewelry box with intricate winter designs on a small table, near the rose bushes. Six slots enough for the jewels I just took with me.

Putting them in, I ready myself for a puzzle. It was very easy, putting the right colored jewels to the right colored slots. Opening it, there was a letter inside.

To Augustina,

For your kindness in offering me a drink,

you have passed my test. Faerie Glamor hide

my beauty and disguised me as an old hag. You

were the second stepdaughter that I've met. It was

your sweet and compassionate self that have earn

your gifts. Yours and yours only. Though you may

not be the first to be industrious and faithful to me,

you were the first in a long time to offer so much,

when you have so little.

From,

Mother Holle

So just like there are many Cinderellas, there are many girls who Mother Holle has shown grace to. Who never knew? I wonder if these stepdaughters have a title as well... Carefully putting down the letter, I looked inside the box. There was an ice gem and the third disc to the story.

Going back inside to the Living Room, I put the last story disc in. The curtains were raised one last time as it tell the story of what happened after...

 _After seeing Ava with nothing, but gold, her step-family warmly welcomed her back home. Unbeknownst to the innocent girl, they just want to know her story to get the gold. After the stepdaughter explain her tale, her stepmother SENT Narcissa to do the same as Ava. Given a different spindle, the lazy girl tried to get her blood on it. However, even a single PRICK caused the girl to whine and complain._

I had to make the stepsister get blood on the spindle. However, unlike pricking herself like Ava did, she touched the thorns on the rose bushes.

 _Tired of her cowardice, the stepmother PUSHED her daughter into the well..._

I couldn't help, but laugh when she just pushed her in as easily as that.

 _Narcissa crossed paths with the oven just like Ava did. Though he kindly asked for her help to take out the bread, she SCOFFED and REFUSED, saying that the baked goods will only burn her skin and will mess up her dress. She WALKED passed by it._

I didn't have to do anything. All I did was give her the oven shovel and she just dropped it before walking.

 _Soon, the stepsister encounters the apple tree. Despite she heard the tree cries to shake them from her branches, she refused just like what she did with the oven. She claimed that one of those apples might fall on her head. Instead of helping, she only picked an apple to taste it. Satisfied with her "work" she left the tree behind._

Again, didn't do much. Just gave her an apple as the story continues.

 _It wasn't till soon that she met Mother Holle. She was obedient on the first day, attempting to please the kind woman. However, as the week passed by, she became less and less diligent of her work. Near the end of the week, she just slept, not making it snow during the Winter, causing many children to be sadden down on Earth. Eventually, Mother Holle gave up on the girl and told her that she may return home. GLADDEN, the stepsister went to the gate, imagining of all that gold she'll received. Instead, for her laziness, Mother Holle had the girl be drenched in PITCH. She was sent home after.  
_

 _"Cook-a-doodle-do, your dirty girl has come back home to you!"_

 _Mother Holle sent the girl home crying to her mother, for that pitch will never come off. It shall stick to her as long as she lives...  
_

The story ends with the stepsister in the arms of her mother as the pitch never left her. Wow, a fate that is rather worse than Death. It seemed that she had experience some Karma. The stage then gave me a golden key.

Something started glowing in my pockets. I took out my parable book as a new section was added in the next page. It was very similar to the Cinderella stories, except it's for the stepdaughters who've met Mother Holle. It seemed that by completing some sort of puzzle relating to the Snow Fay will complete a tale. One title in particular did caught my attention though.

 **The Forgotten Cinderella, 3/3**

 **Diamonds and Toads, 0/3**

 **The Girl and Father Frost, 0/3**

 **Aurore and Aimee, 0/3  
**

 **The Three Fairies, 0/3**

But if Ava was a Cinderella, why was she forgotten? I can't read her story right now. But I'll keep it in mind so I can go back on it later. And judging from the titles, it seemed like Mother Holle wasn't the only fay creature to reward the good and punish the bad.

* * *

Returning to the Stepdaughter's Room, I went to the closet to that large chest. With the key, I opened the lid to find gold coins. Do all these coins belong to Ava? Sparkles suddenly appeared. Collecting the many snowflake pieces in the coins to form the snowflake ring. With all the pieces I needed, I assemble the Winter Scepter. It glowed very brightly.

I check the cottage one last time before going to the Backyard because something tells me that I won't be returning here for a while. When there was nothing left for me to do, I went outside. Meeting up with Lumi, I used the Winter Scepter on the well.

Seven snowflakes came from the item and towards the barrier. I had to put the correct snowflakes in the right slot and rotate them to create a winter scenery in Mother Holle's world. The magic from the snowflakes started to destroy the barrier until they shattered. The moment it did, the roses around the well started to bloom despite the harsh cold.

"The barrier is no longer active! We can now enter the Spirit Realm. Hurry, Mother Holle is expecting us!" Lumi exclaimed as she jumped into the well. I followed after her.

At first, we hit contact with cold water, but then the water disappeared, replaced by the blue night sky. And I... Didn't get a good landing as I fall hard on the ground. I groaned as Lumi giggled. She lend me a hand. How was she able to land so perfectly?

"Thanks." I grumbled.

"It's alright, you just need practice. That's all." she replied.

"Where are we?" I asked, taking the scenery in. A blue lake further down in the meadows and flowers were blooming. Didn't she say that this was the winter part of the Fairy World? It doesn't look cold or snowy like I imagined.

"This is the Spirit Realm, the border between life and death. Some say that the souls of victims who had been cursed, come here until they wake up from their sleep." Lumi explained.

Was she referring to Briar Rose, Snow White, or Gwyn? Although, Briar Rose's spirit came to me when I tried to wake her up, I never asked Snow White because the question seemed too personal. As for Gwyn... I never seen his spirit when he slept. And if I remember correctly, his life was hanging between life and death... Did Gwyn came here, to this world, back then?

"I wonder..." I muttered under my breath.

However, I noticed that Lumi was looking in the distance.

"I don't like the looks of those clouds. We have to see Mother Holle immediately, so those clouds doesn't rain down at the kingdom." she started to run down the path.

Did she say rain down? How are we at the top, if we came down? That story puzzle never clearly explained that concept to me...

I followed Lumi into the Frosted Glade. The closer we got to Mother Holle's place, the more I began to see more snow and ice. I stopped when I saw sparkles in a patch of frosted flowers. There were some pieces of metal. When I finished collecting them, they formed into the palace key. I caught up to Lumi as she waited for me outside of a... Cottage?

"It may look like an old cottage, but look closer. Faerie Glamor kept the true form hidden from human eyes. Also, since the Spirit Realm is a section of the Fairy World, the glamor is much more stronger here than in our world. It would be best if you find some of the flower charms that have scattered." Lumi advised. "Here, I just found one. Try it."

I nodded as she handed me the Rose Charm. I opened the locket and put it in the slot that has briars. Why did the charms scatter? Wouldn't that make everything harder to find? Closing the trinket, I closed my eyes as my surrounding changed. When I opened my eyes, there was no longer an old cottage, but a palace!

It was completely made out of ice crystals! It was a lovely shade of lavender, almost the color of dawn. The symmetrical structure was stunning! Six shorter towers are on the left and right side with the tallest tower standing in the middle. There were many arches around the kingdom to separate the path from the water that flows down. Even the tiniest details cannot be missed. Each tip of the towers has blue snowflakes and the roof has snow on it as it falls. That was odd. Even in the sky or on the highest clouds, snowflakes can still fall on the kingdom.

"So this is the Cloud Palace..." I stared in awe.

"Yes, however, this is no time for sightseeing, Detective. We have to get inside, but the gate is locked." she explained.

"No problem. It's a good thing I stopped to get this key." I walked up to the gate and put the key in. The key vanished from my hands as did the gate.

"Excellent, we must go in now!" Lumi replied, half-serious and half-excited.

She entered the palace and so did I.

* * *

We went to a room that has some sort of contraption... A figure suddenly approached us.

"Lumi, is that you?" a feminine voice called out. The light from the moon shine on the figure to reveal Mother Holle. She looked just like that statue in the Stepdaughter's Room. The fifteenth year old girl ran up to hug the Snow Fay. "Oh, how long has it been? There is much I'd love to tell you, but we don't have much time." she broke the hug to turn her attention onto me.

"Mother Holle, this is-" Lumi was cut off.

"Yes, Lumi, I know of our guest... And all the work she has done for the world." Mother Holle told the girl. "Thank you, Detective, for coming. I know why you are here. It is my job to make sure that Winter come. However, what you see outside is not quite... Pleasant. Someone is trying to delay the ceremony. And to make it worse, they've sabotaged my machine."

"I'm a little lost." I admitted. "What ceremony?"

It was Lumi who explained, "Each season have a ceremony for the ruler to renewal their powers- to ensure that the next season not only goes smoother, but be better than the previous one. However, if that doesn't happen, then the current ruler of that season must choose a successor to inherit their powers."

"However, the ceremony is still incomplete. It will begin once the moon rise directly above us and shines a beautiful blue color." Mother Holle explains.

"And the machine?" I questioned.

"The machine helps Mother Holle make it snow using the feathers from the blankets." Lumi answered.

"Here, take this. You'll have access to my garden. I need some magic the lovely Moonflowers provide." Mother Holle gave me a folded paper of what she needed.

"I'll stay here to help Mother Holle." Lumi insisted as she stayed behind.

Well, if there is anything I can do to help, than I'm willing to do it!

Before I reached the garden, I found another parable piece on a picture frame. I smiled at the picture. The old photo showed of Mother Holle with two familiar faces. To the left was Snow White, holding an apple, and to the right was Ross Red. Mother Holle stood in the middle with a snowflake in her hands. I'd assumed that the Snow Fay was in human form because her hair was a different color, black as a matter of fact instead of blue. She was obviously older than the two in the photo.

I opened my parable book, remembering about the other story.

"Let's see what we have now."

 **The Princess who Forgotten to Smile, 3/3**

 **Mother Holle, 3/3**

 **?, 0/3  
**

 **?, 0/3  
**

 **The Story of the Twin Snow Fairies, 1/3  
**

Like before, I tapped on the second story and then touched the picture of Mother Holle before the past revealed itself.

 _Mother Holle_

The story seemed to take place here. However, it looked less snowy. I saw a young Holle singing as she bring Winter to the world.

 _Once, there was a Snow Maiden named Snegurochka. She was a young Fay creature, around the age of 16, and lived on the snowy section of the Fairy World. Each Winter, she was responsible for bringing snowfall to the lands that needs it. Seeing the humans being happy with her work bring her joy, yet she wished to experience life as a human. This wish was later motivated when she caught sight of a young man named Lel. She found herself growing fond of the man and fell in love._

I saw Holle would watch the young shepherd and sighing so happily.

 _However, her father, Father Frost won't allow her, knowing that if she learns to experience love, she'll thaw. However, despite the warning, her wish became a desire that came true. Seeking help from the Moon Goddess, she was given one year to be human. On that day, she was given a new name, Holle. She sought the young man and found him. However, he rejected her and broke her heart, causing her to fled while the man's hometown is buried in sorrowful Winter._

I saw how Holle attempted to win Lel's heart, but it was all in vain. Strangely, despite he did broke her heart, she doesn't seemed to be overwhelmed or was aware that she doesn't look brokenhearted.

 _She eventually came to the Swiss Alps where she met Princess Snow White and Prince Ross Red. They befriended each other until Holle had to leave, giving Snow White an apple seed from one of her apple orchard. Holle's time as a human was almost up and she had to returned home. Sadden by her incapability of experiencing love in a romantic relationship, the Snow Maiden left the Human World to stay in the Fairy World. Almost like her loss in the Human World, the Snow Maiden can't bring Winter by her own hands anymore._

The Snow Maiden seemed to be shocked when she couldn't conjure any snow clouds, not even a snowflake. She would remain indoors most of the time and her area started to be buried in snow, created by her father. I saw how she started to gather snow geese and collect their pure white feathers. Was she doing what I think she's doing?

 _So, the Snow Fay forever stayed in her homeland, fading into legends as one of the sisters who brings the seasons. It was from then on that she added "mother" to her human name to show that she is the Mother of Winter, becoming well-known as Mother Holle. Sooner or later, many children would come to visit her homeland as she guide them, giving rewards to those who were faithful to her and punishing those who were lazy and rude.  
_

There came a familiar story. I saw Ava was the first to venture into Mother Holle's land. I took noticed that it wasn't just Mother Holle who kept tabs on the good and the naughty. Her father, Father Frost, assisted her once. The same with the fairies that inhibits this part of the Fairy World.

The past soon faded as I was brought back to reality. There was just one more story that I want to know. What ever happened to Ava? Flipping to the next page with all the stories of all the stepdaughters who have visited Mother Holle, I touched the first tale.

 _The Forgotten Cinderella_

Just like with the main parables, images of the past are shown in front of me. I was back at the cottage with Ava. She was still in her golden dress.

 _After Ava returned home with the blessings of Mother Holle, she was surprised to see her stepsister in black pitch!_

 _"What happen?" Ava showed concern to her step-family._

 _"This is all your fault!" Narcissa cried._

 _"My fault?" the stepdaughter wasn't offended, but confused._

 _"You lied, you little scullery maid!" the stepmother yelled._

 _"Mother, I can't get this off!" the stepsister whined._

 _Her stepmother, no longer welcoming her, blames the girl and abandons her alone in her cottage the next day. Sadden and very lonely, Ava continued her life in her home. Gifted with the Faerie Sight and the ability to see fairies, she wasn't completely alone._

I pitied the girl as she tried to make use of her life. Ava would continue to clean the house and keep it tidy, despite she wasn't ordered to do it. Some of the fairies came to help her so they can play.

 _One stormy night, the girl was visited by the two stranger, although she didn't know that they were the King and Queen. The woman was very ill and with Ava's knowledge in plants and medicine, and the help of her fairy friends, she was able to come up with a cure. Gladden of the miracle the girl preformed in saving his wife, the King made her his daughter for the couple couldn't have any children of their own. After a few years, her kindness and beauty caught the attention of a Prince from a neighbor kingdom. However, despite her story is similar to any Cinderella tale, she was never a Cinderella and her tale has lurk in the shadows of the familiar stories we hear today._

That does make sense... I've always wondered what happen to the stories that wasn't a variation to Cinderella, but had similar storyline. So they were never mentioned as a Cinderella... Well, that would explain the glass slipper that Ava owned.

 _Therefore, because of her less known tale, Ava and those who will succeed after her, shall be given the title of the "Forgotten Cinderella" for their tales will never compare despite the similar conditions and lifestyle. As for her cottage, it will never be fully abandoned for all fated stepdaughters, like Ava, will eventually make their home there and meet the kindhearted Snow Fay._

I closed the book as the past vanished. So this page is for all Forgotten Cinderellas... There was no time to lose now. Let's go to the Garden.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy. Recalled how in my last DP story, I had Ross mentioned that "the seasons were created"? I'd tend to drop hints in most of my DP stories and this one will have multiple. Try to catch those hints as the story progress. Also, please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. Let's get to the next chapter. Oh, but before we do... Let's talk about the villain. Yes, the villain. I'll tell you, there will be a main villain in this story and another who is considered the "true" villain, but you won't see them because I like to torment you guys, lol. I'm just kidding, but it's to keep up the mystery. For any of you who are curious of who the main villain of this story will be (you know who you are, don't deny it), you'll finally see them in this chapter. I know, normally villains make their main appearance in the first chapter, but this one doesn't... Or, you've met them, but have no idea who they are yet. And it's the type of antagonist that I kinda wished Dark Parables actually have in their games!**

 **One more thing before we continue. I forget to mentioned this in my first chapter, but I'd normally would put that I don't own Dark Parables. However, for this story... I DON'T own the original tale of Mother Holle nor the other stories I'll be using for parables and the bonus game, but I basically owned all my OCs and storyline... And the twist in it as well. Remember about the hints I mentioned in the last chapter? There are some here.**

 **Here is plot twist number one! Be ready for an intense scene (if you call it intense). Anyway enough of my rambling, enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Winter Child with the Sight**

When I reached to the Garden, it was such a lovely sight. There was a small fountain at the center of the area with flowers surrounding the yard in a circular way. I looked at the paper that Mother Holle gave me. It asked for six Moonflowers. However, when I got to that section, the flowers were already wilting. I looked at the night sky. The moon was slowly rising, I have to hurry!

Going to the sprinkler, I tried to turn on the handle, but it fallen off. Darn. Broken handle. I looked over to the fountain to see sparkles. There were some pieces scattered among the lily pads. The pieces formed a valve, perfect. I put the valve in the sprinkler and turn it on. Water sprayed onto the flowers as they no longer wilt, blooming with life.

With the Moonflowers healthy and alive, I would have taken some, but... I don't have anything to cut the stems. So I rush back into the Cloud Palace. Near the machine, there was a decorative table. On the table, there was a box, with a pair of scissors inside. Before I went back outside, I pulled Mother Holle aside for a moment to talk to her.

"Yes, Detective?" she asked, trying to smile in a hopeful way.

I frowned a bit, feeling sorry that I'll have to take away that hopeful expression she has as I asked my question, "Mother Holle, why can't you use your powers anymore? I know the cause, but why are you still ruling... When you can't use your magic?"

As I expected, she started to frown, however, she seemed to understand that I wasn't asking out of mere curiosity.

"I was chosen... As are the other three. For me, it was the Moon Goddess, which is why I possess the Winter Scepter you have."

"Oh." I was about to return the item when the Snow Fay stopped me.

"Please, keep it for now. You might need it." she insisted. "Anyway, despite I can no longer use my magic, it's still there, but it had remained dormant for a very long time. Which is why I had to built my machine." she paused. "Furthermore, the reason why I have to choose a successor to inherit my powers."

"Why?" I questioned.

"In case if I were to pass away." Mother Holle answered in a low voice.

I was afraid to asked, but did so anyway, "A-Are you..."

She shook her head, "No, the Rulers of the Seasons are immortal to perform their jobs. We are like any other immortals you have encounter in your previous missions. However, we are more vulnerable, the Fay creatures, I mean. Which is why we couldn't stay in the Human World for long."

I had to admit, I was a little shock. It was an answer that I didn't expected. Despite I know that this maiden has lived a bit longer than all the other immortals I have met, I still can't shake this feeling off. Her young appearance also makes it hard for me to believe that she's over 2000 years old, yet she talks as if she is expecting Death, herself. Also, her tone would changed a lot, from a mature motherly voice to something else from her youth. It was almost like she has lost her cheerful self along with her childhood, resorting to the isolation and sad life she has been taking on for years. Yet, at the same time, she wants to remember those brief happier moments of her early youth.

"I see... I'm sorry if I asked." truly, I had regretted questioning her.

"It's alright, you wouldn't have known anyway." she gentle answered. Taking a quick glance at Lumi, she turned her attention back at me, "I should get going, bring me the flowers when you're ready."

She returned to the machine as Lumi helps her. As for me, I went to the Garden. When I got to the flowers, there was a puzzle. I had to cut only the Moonflowers that have fully blossomed based on the number of petals, which is five. When I gathered six of them, I rushed back to Mother Holle to give her the flowers.

"Thank you, dear. The machine still need fixing. Here is the key to my kitchen, you might find some things useful there." she gave me a decorative wooden key.

I took it and went to the door on the right.

* * *

When I entered, I saw the table filled with a Christmas feast! Roasted turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, roll cake... Wait, no! This is not the time to think about food... Although, the aroma does smell good.

Over by the oven, there was another parable piece on the stove and something in the oven. I opened the door, but the item inside was hot! I have to find a way to get whatever was inside. Going to the refrigerator, I went to open it, but for some reason, I couldn't. There was, however, a pair of tongs with the oven's name on it. Taking the tongs with me, I went back to the oven to get what was inside. The item was still hot though, so I went to the sink to cool down the item. It was an Ivy Charm. I put the charm in the slot with the ivy vines inside the locket.

The room altered very slightly. It was only the refrigerator that has changed. It was frozen shut in ice! No wonder I couldn't open it. Going to the table, there were sparkles. All the pieces formed to make a hairdryer. Perfect.

Using the hairdryer, I melt the ice from the refrigerator door and continued. I got a blue moon out of it. Returning to the Main Room, I gave the sphere to Mother Holle.

"There is only one part missing and it's my snow orb. Without it, the feathers won't turn into snow. I think it's in the spare room, however, some of the pieces are missing."

"Oh, Mother Holle." I stopped her to reach into my pocket. "Here," I gave her the small orb that is the size of a marble. "Snow White wanted me to give you this."

The Snow Maiden took it and looked at it in nostalgia, "Why, this is the very orb I gave her when Gwyn fell deadly ill... However, I wasn't expecting for Snow to give it back to me."

"She wasn't suppose to?"

"No, it was a small gift to her." Mother Holle answered. "However, you might need it later on." she gave the orb back to me. I gave a small nod before leaving the room. "Oh, Detective. Would you mind if you can tell her that I said hi?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you, Detective."

* * *

Going to the Spare Room on the right in the second floor, I opened the door to find a lot of feathers and blankets. Well, this was a mess. It was like someone had a giant pillow fight... Except with blankets. This must be where she stored the feathers to make it snow...

I saw sparkles on the bed and gained another key for the closet in this room. I opened the door to the right to find a chest. I tried to open it. Figures. It was also locked. However, there were four missing symbols... I left the space to take notice of something. There was a parable piece on the window sill. It went directly to my book when I touched it. Before I could leave the room, however, I just have to tripped and fall on the floor. Luckily, the soft blankets softened my fall. Unfortunately, I landed on the hard floor head on.

"Ugh..." I groaned as I turned to looked at what was hidden under the pile of blankets. "Who the heck would put the orb under the blanket?"

As I examines it, it was indeed the snow orb, but it was missing some snowflakes. Getting up from the ground, I went into the Kitchen. More sparkles, this time in the refrigerator. I got a winter emblem out of it.

Suddenly, I felt like someone was watching one. I turned to the windows to see a figure looking back at me with glowing yellow eyes.

"Who the heck are you?!" I yelled. However, the strange figure fled. "Hey, wait!"

I dashed out of the Kitchen and ran straight to the Garden. When I got there, I was too late.

 _'Darn it...'_

I wander around a bit cautiously until something appeared in front of me. I couldn't have a good look at the figure because of the evil dark purple aura that was emitting from her body. Yes, "her" because I can see that. I just can't identify her face. The person looked very menacing though as she raise her hands to conjure up some dark fireballs.

The mysterious figure fired them at me, but the Winter Specter created a barrier just in a nick of time. I had to find the matches before the shield breaks. They were rune symbols. When I finished, the barrier reflected the attack back at the woman. However, she disappeared before she got hit as the barrier around me vanished.

Who was that woman? And it looked like she dropped something. Going over to the small patch of grass, I picked up a spring emblem. Along side it was another parable piece. I checked my parable book.

 **The Princess who Forgotten to Smile, 3/3**

 **Mother Holle, 3/3**

 **The Sisters of the Seasons, 1/3  
**

 **The Faerie Sight, 1/3  
**

 **The Story of the Twin Snow Fairies, 2/3**

None of them completed at the moment.

With nothing else to do in the Garden, I return to the palace to search for anything else of use. Mother Holle and Lumi has finished fixing the machine. All that if left is that missing piece. Going over to the machine, there was a fall emblem.

Now comes to hard part, searching the place for snowflakes.

Going to the room next to the Kitchen is the Living Room. It was very spacious, having a large Christmas tree. On a glass table next to the tree is a box, but it was missing something. It looks like it needed a shoe... Remembering that I still have Ava's glass slipper, I put it on the box as a puzzle present itself. It was a rotating-the-pieces-to-make-a-picture puzzle. And obviously because it was a glass slipper, it was a picture of a Cinderella. She was in a blue dress dancing with someone whom I've recognized.

 _'I wonder how you're doing, James...'_ I thought. _'Hmm... I wonder how Katherine's doing too...'_

The box opened to reveal a snowflake and one jewel. I looked around the Living Room. There another small stage. However, it seemed to be missing the items, not the figurines this time. I needed five toads and jewels.

I left the Living Room to go into the Kitchen. That's when I opened the freezer. There was another snowflake, a toad, and another jewel. A lot of moving around. The Spare Room has the third jewel, and the closet has sparkles to give me another toad. Then I have to travel way back. In the Frosted Glade, there was a toad and the third snowflake. There was something inside the dark hollow of a tree, but fortunately, I got matches before I left the Kitchen.

However, I couldn't just light up the matches. Luckily, there were sparkles at the base of the tree for me to get a lantern. Lighting up the candle inside, I place the lantern near the tree. The fourth jewel. So far, four jewels and three toads.

On one of the branches of the tree, a crow had something in its beak. I'm guessing it was the fifth jewel. However, it wouldn't give me the gem, so I had to find a reflective surface. Going back to the Palace Entrance, I took a broken hand mirror and returned to glade to scare off the bird. I got the last jewel, now all I need is two more toads. Going back to the entrance, I found another toad in a heap of snow. The last toad was found in a pile of black pitch.

 _'Was this the same pitch that Mother Holle used to punish Narcissa?'_

I hoped it didn't stick to me. Luckily, it didn't... Or it couldn't. Huh, I wonder why.

Returning to the Living Room, I place the five jewels and toads into the story stage as the puzzle begins. It was much more simpler than the first story puzzle, I have to admit. All I had to do was create a path by connecting all the jewels to the younger daughter and the toads to the older sister, similar to the end puzzle I did during my Cinderella case. The puzzle was finished and it gave me the summer emblem. At last, I have all the emblems I needed.

My parable book started to glow for a new story in the Forgotten Cinderella section has appeared. I opened to look at the page.

 **The Forgotten Cinderella, 3/3**

 **Diamonds and Toads, 3/3**

 **The Girl and Father Frost, 0/3**

 **Aurore and Aimee, 0/3**

 **The Three Fairies, 0/3**

There was still some time... So why not? I touched the second story as the past came at me again.

 _Diamonds and Toads_

The story begins back at the cottage. It seemed that after Ava had left, a new family has settled in. A young girl with long brown hair wore a simple, yet beautiful floral dress and red boots. She has a fair complexion and lovely blue eyes. Many red roses were in her hair.

 _'This must be the second girl who've met Mother Holle... The second Forgotten Cinderella.'_

The other girl was much older, have black hair styled in an elegant bun. She had the same complexion as the first girl, but the skin tone doesn't seem natural for some strange reason. And her brown eyes looked very cold and unforgiving. Unlike the first girl, she wore a more lavish gown. There was also a widow, who also wore a stylish dress.

 _Once upon a time, there lived a wicked widow with two daughters. A girl name Augustina and her older sister, Lilith. Because the older daughter was proud and arrogant, resembling her mother, she was made favorite by the widow. Augustina was more kind and humble, yet resemble more of her late father. Jealous of the natural beauty and grace that Augustina possesses, the widow and Lilith only abused and mistreated the young girl._

"Well this story seem familiar." I muttered as I watch the scene. "And why does it feel that I've seen someone like Augustina before?"

 _On one hot Summer day, an old woman came upon the cottage to see the younger girl drawing water from the well._

One look at the woman in the blue cloak, carrying a snowflake staff... I knew exactly who she was.

 _"Excuse me, young lady, but may I have a drink of water? It's very hot on this time of the year and I'm not used to the warm weather." the old woman asked._

Bingo.

 _Through she was hideous and a bit scary, Augustina couldn't turn down the old woman when she was in need for a cool drink. The girl gratefully gave the old woman a cup and allow her to sit near a shady tree. She was surprised to find out that the person she helped was none other than the Snow Fairy, Mother Holle. The now beautiful young maiden explained to the girl that she has taken on the appearance of a crone in order to test the morals and values of mortals, and because Augustina has passed her test, Mother Holle blessed the child. Whenever she spoke, jewels, precious metal, and flowers would fall from her pretty lips._

"So Mother Holle's gift differs whenever she meets a different Forgotten Cinderella?" I questioned.

I also wonder what time did this happened. Obviously, Mother Holle was chosen by the Moon Goddess, not the Maiden Goddess. Yet, her role in every story is very similar to the Godmother in the Cinderella tale.

 _When the young daughter returned home, her mother demanded why she took so long. However, upon learning of the tale, the widow was delighted and desired for her favored eldest daughter to gain the gift as well. Lilith denies, wanting to sleep and do nothing, but the widow forcibly sent her to the well outside. Instructed to act kind towards the beggar woman, the older girl, however, find a lovely princess near the well. Though the princess kindly requested that the girl offers her a drink when she has come from a very long scorching walk, the elder daughter spoke rudely to the princess instead._

 _"I'm not dirtying my hands for someone like you!" Lilith spat. "Go get water for yourself!"_

 _"But dear, I'm very weak from the strong heat." the princess politely replied._

 _"I don't care! Why are you even asking me? I care less for your crazy demands, just go get water on your own! You spoiled little brat of a princess!"_

 _Lilith continued to insult the princess that the maiden has lost patience for the girl. The Faerie Glamor disappeared, revealing that Mother Holle was disguised as the princess this entire time!_

 _"Why, I've never seen such rudeness and disrespect in all my time spent in this world! You should be ashamed of yourself." Mother Holle sternly responded._

 _"You're the fairy." the girl realized. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me for my behavior."_

 _"It's too late, child. As punishment for your unforgiving attitude, only toads and snakes shall fall from your mouth whenever you speak." with that, the Snow Fay disappeared, leaving the girl in despair._

 _"B-But I can't go back home like this!" Lilith replied as a toad hopped out and a snake slithered onto the grass.  
_

 _"Like the sister before you, you also have a chance to redeemed yourself. Only when you learn to realize that laziness gets you nowhere... Then, shall your own curse be lifted. I hope you don't fail like your predecessor did, her curse was far worse than death." her voice responded.  
_

 _When the older girl returned home and told her story to her mother, the widow was disgusted at all the toads and serpents that would fall from her mouth with every word she spoke. In fury, the widow drove her younger daughter from the cottage. The girl would have to venture out into the woods. However, she came to encounter Prince George of the Verdon Palace. He came all the way from France to explore the world outside his homeland._

 _Falling for her beauty and kindness alone, the two were wedded and Augustina was taken to her new home in a different country. In due time, the widow became disgusted by her older daughter that she drove her from home too. There, in the woods, the eldest sister died alone and miserable, unable to have learned her lesson._

 _In her new home, Augustina was eventually crowned Queen, happily standing beside her husband, King George. Together, they have a daughter who shared her mother's striking resemblance. Though the Queen later died, her daughter shall be special. A maiden of a pure heart. A true Cinderella. And just like how Augustina was the second child to met Mother Holle, her daughter shall be the second Princess to be visited by her very own Fairy Godmother. It shall be soon that just like her mother, this Princess shall also encounter a lonely soul and offers him a kiss that will change her life forever._

"Ah, so that's who I thought when I first saw Augustina." I muttered, closing the book as I returned to the present.

I still have work to be done on my own.

* * *

Going back to the closet of the Spare Room, I put the emblems in the correct slots. One thing I noticed is that on the corner of the chest, I saw three recognizable faces. On the upper left side where the winter emblem was put is the face of the Moon Goddess. The upper right with the spring emblem is Flora, the lower left next to the summer emblem is the Sun Goddess, and for the fall emblem, the face was not familiar at all. Could it be a new Goddess?

The emblems then flipped to show the current rulers of the seasons. Mother Holle obviously has Winter, but what about the other three? That question was never answered because the chest opened to reveal an interactive puzzle.

 _'Seriously? More snowflakes?'_

The first puzzle was putting the correct items such as flowers, the sun, the pile of leaves in the correct season. I got six small snowflakes from that. The second puzzle started and I had to light up the big snowflake by interacting with the objects. When I was finally done, I got a total of seven snowflakes from that puzzle.

As for the number I now have with me, it's ten. The snow orb suddenly glowed as it absorbed the snowflakes inside it. It kinda looked like a snow globe, only except the base. Like the one from Rise of the Guardian... Talk about the similarities in choosing and stuff, especially during this Winter season.

A small plaque appeared on the chest as I went over to read it. The plaque read: chosen successors to become the new Rulers of the Seasons are picked by the current seasonal sisters. Once the successors accept the offer by tapping into their gifts, some of their defined features might change over time as a result of accepting their destiny...

"Huh, it was as if they were already born with the gift then being chosen..." I commented on the plaque.

I wonder what it meant with their features changing? Could that be the reason why Lumi now has white hair and blue eyes rather than having blonde hair and green eyes when she was a child? Could it be possible that when she first met Mother Holle that the change happened?

I step out of the closet to see the moon was rising higher than before! I have to hurry!

* * *

I went to the Main Room to give the Snow Fay her snow orb.

"Oh, you got it fully charged. With this, I can purify those clouds and end this terrible dark magic." Mother Holle replied.

She put the orb at the center of her machine as it starts. The moon was now rising directly above us. However, the machine started to release crackling sounds or static electricity.

"Um, Mother Holle..." I called out worriedly.

"That's odd, there's something wrong with the machine. It's not cleansing the clouds from dark magic..." suddenly, a blast sent her back. Luckily, Lumi caught her before she got hurt.

"Mother Holle?" the fifteen year old questioned in concern.

The Snow Fay rubbed her head as she muttered, "I-I feel weak..."

Suddenly, a portal was opened beside the machine. At first, I couldn't see anything until I saw the figure more clearly. She has messy long brownish-red hair, dressed in black. She looked very familiar... Where have I seen her face? Wait a minute...

"Stepmother!" Lumi exclaimed in shock.

Stepmother? I thought she was her adopted mother...

"You!" Mother Holle yelled.

The woman turned her attention on the Snow Fay and smiled, "Ah, Mother Holle. So very glad to see you again..." her smile turned into a frown of disgust. "After what you did to my daughter!"

"She deserves what she got. She wasn't kind nor industrious." the Snow Maiden counters. "If she would have changed then that pitch would have disappeared from her."

"She died humiliated! While my stepdaughter was married to a Prince!" the woman argues.

"It doesn't matter, Renee. I'll stop you from ruining this special time of the year. You won't win!"

"It's useless, you can't do anything to stop me!" the woman sneered. "And this is _my_ special time." she added. "I can finally steal your powers now that you've weaken!" she then addressed to me, "As for you, Detective, I'll make sure that you don't stand in my way!"

Shoot.

I was thinking about getting out of the way until the Unseelie Court caught me in their grasp.

"You're the one controlling them?!" I asked.

"Who knows, who cares." Renee replied. In her hands materialize a bow and arrow. The arrow, however, seemed to be dipped with something. "Poison. Especially one capable of taking care of any _special_ _gifted_ humans."

She pulled back the arrow and release it at me. I closed my eyes, ready to brace for the impact, but a scream caused me to opened them again. It was Lumi who had screamed. And I know why. Mother Holle has intercepted and got struck from the back. Her body glowed as a blast of magic destroyed the evil Fay creatures that have got me and knocked me down from my feet. Immediately, the white aura she was glowing just a minute ago left and had disappeared.

"Tsk." the evil stepmother muttered. She turned her attention onto Lumi alone. The girl was too shocked of the scene to even notice the woman lunging at her!

"Lumi, watch out!" I warned her, but was too late.

The woman had pinned Lumi to a wall with both of her hands around her neck. The girl tried desperately to get the crazy madwoman to release her grip, but couldn't.

"Now that she's dying, you are her successor. I can finally have it!" Renee exclaimed.

"No!" the girl yelled in alarm.

A dark shadowy hand appeared and went straight through the girl's chest. Lumi cried in pain until the shadowy hand was taken out of her chest. She collapsed to the floor after Renee releases her. The evil stepmother steps back in anger and shock.

"What?!" It's not here... Where is it?!" she yelled out in frustration. "Where did you hide it?!"

I have to do something before she harmed Lumi again. However, something caught my attention. The Winter Specter was just a few inches away from my hands. It must have fallen out when I got blasted.

Taking the Winter Scepter in my hands, I aimed it at the unexpected stepmother. She realize the magic too late when it hit her on her shoulders.

"Argh!" she grasped on the spot where she was wounded. The stepmother was forced to retreat. "This isn't over, I will obtain that power if it's the last thing I do!"

I got up to my feet as Lumi crawled to where Mother Holle lies. I may not know what's going on, but whatever that stepmother was looking for, Lumi doesn't have it.

* * *

 **Wow, is all I can describe the last scene, am I right? Don't worry everyone. If you don't understand the stepmother part, it shall be revealed later. I never meant for the adopted mother to appear so it's not a typo. There is a reason why it is the stepmother and not the mother like the parables said in the first chapter. You'll also understand why her appearance has also changed.  
**

 **1) I changed one of the daughter's name from Rose to Augustina in the previous chapter just FYI. And if you've read my Frog Prince story, you'll know who Augustina is. Hint hint. Like mother like daughter.**

 **2) RIP Mother Holle. You have served well in my story and it pains me as the writer to kill you off when it's not even the end of the story yet.**

 **3) Renee is not a spirit... In a way. She is more of a dead person, so probably a mix of a draugur or a vampire. Except she doesn't take blood, but the soul. They're basically almost the same thing. (I cannot remember the many creatures from fairy folklore, so I just made it up).**

 **4) Remember, both the adopted mother and stepmother are dead, but according to Icelandic Draugur (ghost), they have a physical body.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one we'll get down to business. Leave a review as always and I'll see you guys soon ;D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, sorry for this long wait, but let's continue. Not going to talk much so enjoy.**

 **Plot twist number two (not really, but the beginning might be a mind blower for you guys ;))**

* * *

 **The Winter Child with the Sight**

I rushed to Lumi, who was holding Mother Holle's hand in her own. The Snow Maiden was seriously wounded and the poison didn't make anything better. Her breathing was slow and her eyes looked like they want to close.

"Mother Holle!" the girl cried.

"Lumi... It's time. We have to tell her now. The truth mustn't be delayed any longer." the woman insisted.

"Okay..." Lumi agreed.

The Snow Maiden then turned her head at me.

"Detective, please... Stop that delusional woman. Stop her and save my successor, she is already in grave danger." she paused. "Restore the good in Winter, don't let the seasons be destroyed."

 _'I thought that Lumi was her successor... Was I wrong?'_

I didn't focus on my thoughts that much because of the scene in front of me.

"Don't say that, Mother Holle." tears were already rolling down Lumi's cheeks. Oddly, her tears turned into diamonds. "You're going to be saved!"

The dying maiden gave the girl a small, yet sweet smile. She place a hand to wipe away the girl's tears. As she is saying her goodbye, the Snow Fay's body is slowly fading away into snowflakes.

"In the end, despite you and her are the same, I see you both as my beloved daughters."

"Mother Holle..."

"Even though I cannot love, this... This would have been close enough." she continued to smile until she closed her eyes.

"No!" the girl shook her head as the rest of Mother Holle's body is turning into snowflakes. "No..." she sobbed.

I didn't know what to do. I've seen many deaths in my previous missions, but very few happened in front of my eyes. I wasn't sure if I should go up to comfort the girl or give her some space. However, when her teary blue eyes meet my eyes, I know that I can move forward.

I knelt to get to her level, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Lumi... I'm so sorry."

"Detective... If you want to know the truth, take this with you. You'll need it for one of the rooms." she gave me a key, but where does this belong? It was when she stood up that Mother Holle's body completely disintegrated into snowflakes and drifted away. "Follow me, Detective." the girl replied with a sniffle.

There was a parable piece where Mother Holle once laid. I took it with me before following the young maiden to the second floor.

* * *

We went into a room where I used the key that Lumi gave me. Inside of the cold room is a little girl no older than twelve years old. She was sleeping in a flower-like bed, at least, I think she is sleeping. The girl has pretty pale skin, pink lips, and there was a hint of blush on her cheeks. Her blonde hair reached passed her shoulders with two strands in front of her. She has bangs that were slightly parted on the side, mostly sweeping to the left. She was wearing a white dress...

Not only that, but she looked really familiar and I know why this time. She was the girl from the portrait in the Faylinn Palace!

"Um, Lumi..." I trailed off in confusion.

As if sensing my confusion, the girl turned around to face me. She seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Detective, this girl you see before your eyes is Lumina, the Princess of Faylinn." she explained.

I wasn't sure if I was overwhelmed over the fact that it was Lumina that the parables was referring to, not Lumi or that the two looked very similar. Had the Princess was a bit taller, she and Lumi could have been mistaken for as twins! Plus, their names are very close. Princess Lumina and Lumi.

"She looked a lot like you." I could only remarked.

"That's because I'm suppose to look like her." Lumi replied.

"Lumi, what is going on?" I questioned.

"It all started with her. The Princess is the original." the older girl looked at the sleeping younger girl.

"Original?"

"Under normal circumstances, I would have told you that I'm a Changeling- a fairy who was switched with a human child. However, in my case, that's not it." she slowly explained.

She was obviously still upset over what had happened to Mother Holle. Still, she started to show me the past by using her magic.

"As Lumina visited Mother Holle a week after her twelfth birthday, a dark creature attacked her, waiting to take her powers since she had great potential to be the next Ruler of Winter. Her powers to see this world was connected to her soul and when her soul was ripped from her, she fell into a coma."

I saw everything as Lumi explained the story. The Princess was arriving to the Cloud Palace to see Mother Holle waiting for her. However, a portal appeared behind her as something came out. It was a shadowy hand clawing at her. I couldn't tell if it was Renee or someone else. However, the figure looked too dark to be the evil stepmother I saw.

"The girl was barely living, so Mother Holle kept her here where she shall be safe, hoping to buy some time to find the location of where the Princess' soul has taken refuge. However, as Lumina slept, things started to changed in the Human World. She was not meant to stay in the Spirit Realm in the state she was in until she became the next Ruler of Winter. Someone had to take her place in the Human World."

I saw that as Lumina slept, someone payed her a visit. A boy who seemed to be her age. Although, given the time that the girl has aged a little since their last encounter, she was almost older than her visitor. Almost.

"At that moment when the Princess fell into a coma, a new life was born. A girl born out of the love between a Fay and the Princess. Because of that love, this girl was given life. She was originally a doll that the boy had planned to give to the Princess."

"You're talking about Paul." I realized as Lumi nods her head.

A brief memory of the past revealed itself in front of me. I saw the young Fay boy making a doll, who looks like the Princess.

"However, because of the boy's unjust death, the doll's heart was broken as well as her body have become damaged after his death. With only sad memories from the Princess, this girl was finally alive after the one whom she was to be given to fell into a coma. Since she was brought to life by the chosen Winter successor, this doll must remain in the Winter season. If the doll were to come in contact with heat, she'd be destroyed..."

I slowly pieced the puzzle together. If the Princess was here all this time and someone had to replaced her, then this doll must be...

"Meant to temporarily replace her owner, the living doll lived a rather sad life as the daughter of her owner's family. Years have caused her to be quiet and fragile as she continued to play the role of the princess and the peasant. However, under the guidance of Mother Holle, the girl was in peace, willing to forgive and so much more..."

"Lumi..." I couldn't imagine her story and who she really was as the past vanished.

"All I have is memories, nothing more. After Lumina's soul left, her memories were passed down to me. I became the conscious of the girl and started to live like a human, but that doesn't change the fact that I was the doll that Paul made for her." Lumi glanced over at Lumina's sleeping self. "I was given the name 'Lumi' after Lumina... Because the two were such close friends."

"What about these changes you mentioned?" I questioned.

"After I was born from Lumina's love and memories for Paul, to prevent the inconsistencies that appeared in the Human World, I've altered memories around those who knew the Princess so I can fit in your world." the older girl explained. "I've lived as Lumina's replacement, her shadow, and despite what I really am- you still saw me as the human manifestation of her love."

"So that's what Mother Holle meant. You and Lumina are the same." I remarked.

She shook her head, "No, we're not completely the same. I'm not real."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, wondering if she meant that she is a doll and not a human.

"I'm not my own self. How can I, when I don't even have a soul of my own?" she questioned. "To have a soul, I have to experience love truly. But as a Snegurka, love is as deadly as heat. I'd be destroyed if I did learn it. The same problem that Mother Holle had in her younger years when she was Snegurochka. That is why when I cry, all my tears will turn into diamonds. Nothing more than crystallized ice crystals."

I sighed as I walked up to her, "You are real, Lumi. You cared, you smiled, you laughed. That proves that you are real."

"But they're all-" I cut her off.

"They're not fake."

It took a while, but I can see a small smile spread on her face as the girl wiped her tears, "Thank you, Detective."

Well, everything now make sense. The reason why Renee went after Lumi in the first place was because she thought that the girl was hosting Lumina's soul within her. Obviously, that was proven wrong. But if the Princess' soul wasn't here, then where? One thing did crossed my mind though. If Lumina is the Princess of Faylinn, then she is a direct descendant of Ava. That must mean that the gift to see the fairies were passed down to her from generations to generations. It just made much more sense, fairies are very attracted to blondes.

"How do we find Lumina?" I asked.

"That locket you have belongs to her." Lumi replied. "It can lead us to her, but we must hurry. She's in great danger."

"Why? How?"

"That light you saw when Mother Holle protected you, it was her powers leaving to find Lumina." Lumi explains. "It went to seek out the girl's soul and if Renee finds her..."

"She'll take both Lumina and her new powers." I finished her sentence as she nodded. "What about that woman?"

"Hm?"

"You called her 'Stepmother'. I thought she was Lumina's adopted mother."

"Well... She is and she isn't." the girl slowly answered. "After Ava married the Prince of Faylinn, her stepmother vowed for revenge. Eventually, Ava's descendant, Lumina, came into the picture of her new adopted family. Her adopted mother continued to loathed her to death. Ava's stepmother came to the woman, attracted to her negative emotions, and took over her dying body as her own. She's now able to roam in this world again."

"I see."

"To find Lumina's soul, we need to find the remaining flower charms in her locket. She will appear to us when the locket is complete." Lumi explained. "However, the locket will only allow us to see her. To find her, we need the golden spindle."

"I have the spindle." I showed her the item. "I've seen spirits many time, why is Lumina different?" I asked. "And how can the spindle help find her?"

"If she is here or back in your world, Faerie Glamor will hide her to keep her safe. Plus, all the other spirits you've seen were trapped in their bodies. This doesn't apply to Lumina." the girl replied. "And we need to charged that magical spindle. Because it originally belongs to Ava, its golden thread will lead us to where her descendant is."

"Where can we charge it?" I questioned.

"It was when after Ava passed through the gates that her spindle became golden. We'll have to reach the gates that will return us to the Human World."

I was about to say something, but the palace was becoming unstable. There were a lot of tremors.

"Oh no, with no one to rule Winter, the Spirit Realm has become unstable. We need to wake Lumina!" the girl exclaimed.

"How are we suppose to do that?"

"First, we need to get to the gates. To do that, we need to find Olivia, the apple tree, perhaps she can help us. Gather the things you might need in this room, Detective. Meet me outside of the palace when you're done."

"Got it."

She nods and she left the room as I quickly explore the space around me. There was a parable piece on the table and an Edelweiss flower charm next to it. That was pretty much it in this room. I was about to leave when I turned to see the Princess' still body.

"I'll wake you up soon, I promise." I told her before leaving the room.

* * *

When I reached outside, I catch up with the fifteen year old.

"Detective, follow me." Lumi has opened a portal and went through. I followed after her.

When we step out, we ended up in the Forest of Cries. It was less snowy than the Cloud Palace, however, the weather started to turn for the worse. The clouds turned grey as the wind howled. There was another story puzzle at the nearest apple tree. It was missing two figures.

"Detective?" I turned to see Lumi has stopped after some distance between us. "Is something wrong?"

"No, sorry." I apologize as I caught up with her. We continued to the Apple Orchid. "How can Olivia help us?"

"Over time, this realm has been very confusing. Especially now that she's gone, the land has become distorted." Lumi answered. "However, Olivia was the first apple tree that Mother Holle planted. She is the most ancient and her branches can show directions."

"I see." I replied as the girl suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

I looked ahead to see Renee near that one apple tree. She had something in her hand and threw it at Olivia. She seemed to be aware of our presence because she turned her head to give us a sneer before leaving. The wind started to howl even louder.

"Detective, be ready to cover your ears." Lumi whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" I asked in a whisper.

"Because of the Banshee."

"Banshee?" I questioned.

"They are Fay creatures just like in the stories you've might heard of. And it depends on the type, they can be benevolent or not." she paused. "You do know what they are, right?"

"They're female spirits, right? That's all I know, but why must I cover my ears?"

"Because their screams foretell of someone's death or whenever they grieve. Haven't you ever wonder why during harsh snowstorms where the howling winds come from? The kind that pierce your ears and numbed your skin?"

"I never thought of it like that before... So those stormy winds come from them?"

"Yes, one of them at least and a bad-tempered one." her attention was quickly directed at Olivia. The ancient tree was starting to wake. "Detective, cover your ears now!"

I did as I was told as the Banshee within Olivia opened her eyes to start wailing very loudly. Despite I had plugged my ears, the scream was very piercing. Lumi was trying hard not to be blown away from the howling wind- from the scream as the land is being splintered from such force. A branch snapped off of a tree to create more sparkles. I went over there to find the pieces while trying to block the noise at the same time.

I got a pair of earplugs out of it. I put it in my ears to see the Banshee still screaming. To the right was a pile of apples. Going over there, I dug out one of the figurines I needed.

"Will you be fine on your own, Lumi?" I yelled out.

A nod was all she gave and it was all I need as I left the area. Back to Forest of Cries, I found more sparkles to get the second figurine I needed. Going to the story puzzle, I place the Stepdaughter and Stepsister figurines on the slot as the puzzle starts. The puzzle was very similar to the one that revealed the story of Edric and Rasputin. For the Stepdaughter, I have to give her the qualities of a kind person like a flower, dove, and a heart. For the Stepsister, I have to give her the thunder cloud, a crow, and an angry face. Short story short, the Stepdaughter receive fortune while the Stepsister... Well, let's just say she didn't have the same luck. However, I'm sure that the parables will explain it.

The puzzle gave me a Celtic Spell to defeat the Banshee. Going back to the Apple Orchid, to used the Celtic Spell, I have to match the ancient runes to complete it. When I was done, the scroll glowed blue and a Celtic symbol appeared near the tree. The Banshee screamed, but not like before. This time, it seemed to be out of desperation for she clearly wants to wreak havoc in this world. The symbol forced her out of Olivia as the Banshee materialize in front of me and Lumi.

She has long black flowy hair, deathly pale skin, sunken eyes, and her white dress was completely stained red with blood. She smirked at us as she released another wretched scream. Despite I couldn't hear, I didn't expect her to attack me, unfortunately.

She took the spindle after I was knocked down and disappeared shortly after.

No need for the ear plugs, I took them off.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl.

"Yes, but we need that spindle." Lumi replied.

"What should we do now?" I questioned.

"We should go to our next friend, but first..." she turned to the apple tree. "Olivia."

The ancient tree opened her eyes, "Oh, Lumi... Thank you for saving me from that Banshee. She wails were just horrifying."

"Olivia, do you know the direction to the Road of the Baked Goods? This world is slowly being distorted." Lumi explain.

"Yes," she pointed to the direction with one of her branches. "Once you get near, you'll find the Brownies in a panic."

"Thank you, Olivia. Let's go, Detective." Lumi lead the way as I followed.

Along the way, I found another parable piece and decided to read more stories after we took a rest from the long walk. There was still a long way to go.

 **The Princess who Forgotten to Smile, 3/3**

 **Mother Holle, 3/3**

 **The Sisters of the Seasons, 3/3  
**

 **The Faerie Sight, 2/3  
**

 **The Story of the Twin Snow Fairies, 2/3**

You know what happens next.

 _The Sisters of the Seasons_

 _Once long ago, before history was recorded, the Goddess Flora wanted the Earth to have changes during different time of the years. So she created the four seasons, Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. However, with her other duties in maintaining balance, she couldn't regulate the seasons at the same time. It was when she and three more Goddesses decided to pick four rulers to take each seasons._

I saw Flora, the Moon Goddess, and the Sun Goddess gathered along with the new Goddess in a room. I still don't know who the new Goddess was for she was bathed in a bright light. They hold hands as they channeled their powers to find the rulers to rule each of the seasons.

 _These rulers are knows as the Sisters of the Seasons. The Moon Goddess chose one ruler out of a twin of Snow Fays named Holle to rule Winter, the Sun Goddess chose a fairy to rule Summer, Flora chose one for Spring, and the last unknown Goddess chose a fay of Autumn to rule Fall._

What I saw next was very intriguing. There were two Snow Fays, fraternal twins. I easily could tell Mother Holle apart because of her short blue hair, but what about the one with white hair? Why did the Moon Goddess chose Mother Holle? Clearly it was the twin with white hair who was the eldest of the two. The other three Rulers of the Seasons were covered in shadows so I can't tell who they are...

 _These rulers will be given immortality to perform their jobs. Tasked with great responsibility in keeping each season in balance, the sisters did their job very well for centuries. However, if they were to be taken down, like how they were chosen, the sisters will have to pick a successor to inherit their powers. And each has their own ways of picking._

Returning to the present, I flip to the next page. Time to learn more about the next Forgotten Cinderella...

 **The Forgotten Cinderella, 3/3**

 **Diamonds and Toads, 3/3**

 **The Girl and Father Frost, 3/3**

 **Aurore and Aimee, 0/3**

 **The Three Fairies, 0/3**

 _The Girl and Father Frost_

 _Long time ago, in the lands of Russia, there was a young girl who goes by the name of Ekaterina. She was the stepdaughter of her step family, aside from her father. Her father paid very little attention to her for he obeys the girl's stepmother._

"What kind of father would not love his own daughter?" I questioned as the man left Ekaterina to do the chores.

 _On a Winter night, the horrid woman ordered her husband to abandoned the girl deep in the forest. The husband complies and took his oblivious daughter into the woods, leaving her there to die._

"You've got to be kidding me." I shook my head in disbelief.

 _Ekaterina was left all alone and cold, knowing that she was abandoned, left for dead. Her cries got the attention of Morozko, mostly known as Father Frost. Sent by his daughter, Mother Holle, the former Winter King was tasked to test the girl of her virtue. Upon meeting Morozko, she was polite and kind to him, knitting him a coat despite the cold night. In return for her sweet demeanor, old Father Frost gave her a chest full of beautiful jewels and fine garments._

 _During the next day, the cruel stepmother sent her husband to retrieve the body of his dead daughter to be buried, but when he returned, the woman was shocked to find the girl all beautiful and happy._

 _When the stepmother saw what Ekaterina brought back with her, she command her husband to sent her own daughter out in the woods. However, the child was rude towards Morozko and refused to offer anything to the Winter King. Normally, if the insult was towards his daughter, she would give out punishment for any lazy young maiden so they can be taught a lesson and learn from their mistakes. However, towards Father Frost, he was unforgiving. In response for the stepsister's rudeness, he freeze her to death._

Wow, that was... I don't know, a bit harsh?

 _When the husband was tasked to bring her back, the dog warned that the girl will be buried. When the father brought back the body of the dead girl, the old woman wept._

As the past disappeared, I turned to Lumi's call.

"Ready, Detective?"

"Ready."

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Please let me know in the review. I bet some of you were thinking "what?" when Lumi revealed the truth to the Detective. By the way, don't confused this Renee with the Renee from Cursery. They're not the same person obviously, but happen to share the same name. Plus, I kinda forgot that the name was already used in the spin off, but what can I do? Anyway, see you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone. Sorry for the long wait, but I'm determine to finished this story tomorrow (at the least, the main story). This chapter will be surprisingly shorter than all the others, but that's why I'm hoping to get two chapters in one day.**

 **Remember in The Raven Brothers, one of the parables mentioned the fairies? This next parable will continue it. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Winter Child with the Sight**

On our way to the Road of Baked Goods, there were less and less trees... As well as less snow. It's somewhat felt like Summer, except with the cold wind.

"I think I recognize this place." I spoke while looking at the familiar grassy field and the absence of the forest.

"It was in the story you found in that puzzle back at the cottage, the one with the oven and baking bread." Lumi answered. We continued walking until she spoke, "You might be a bit confused about the weather here."

"Well, a little." I admitted.

"The weather in different areas reflect the seasons. As you already know, the Cloud Palace is in Winter. The Forest of Cries is in Fall, where the apples are ripe. The Road of Baked Goods is in the Summer and the Gates of Departure is in Spring."

 _'A very interesting concept.'_ I thought.

"But will you be okay, traveling to the Road of Baked Goods?" I asked her.

She stopped to look at me with the feeling of reluctance. There was a hint of worry mixed with uncertainty in her eyes. That is, until she gave me her answer.

"Yes, the season there isn't like the Summer back in your world." she insisted. "Plus, because this world is being distorted, so is the weather itself. So long as I stay away from hot items, I should be fine. However, we need to find Lumina for everything to be restore again."

For some reason, I felt that she sounded a bit resented of the Princess. I can sense that she clearly wanted to saved Lumina, but it doesn't seem to be out of willingness, more like out of a weighed choice to do so. And the way how she changed the subject so quickly. Instead of worrying about herself, she was more focus on the Princess.

Was this out of the fact that she is not really real and that Lumina is the real one? But if this girl in front of me is the manifestation of the Princess' memories and love, then would they be the same? It's hard to see them as different people because they clearly looked to be the same... When it comes to their personality. However, before I could think anymore, something caught my attention from the horizon.

"Hey, what's that?" I pointed to the black smoke up ahead as Lumi turned around.

"Oh no..." the girl trailed off as she run forward.

"What's going on?" I asked, but my question went unanswered.

I followed to see a fairly sized oven with smoke from the burning bread inside. Many of the Brownies who helped Mother Holle with the bread were running around in panic. We ran up to the one in charged.

"Owen!" Lumi called out to the Brownie with the red hat.

At first, I thought that the Brownies looked more like Santa's elves.

"Lumi." he turned to her.

"What's going on? What's happening?" she asked.

"Some crazy woman was control the Unseelie Court! They're wrecking our work and to make it worse, she seemed to have controlled Aden." Owen explained.

Suddenly, a loud roar came from Aden, the oven. The Banshee appeared to us again, giving us an evil giggle before putting the spindle inside of Aden. She then disappeared as the oven gave out another roar, growing to the size of a mansion! Opening the door, Aden was hurling bread at the Brownies... And at us.

The other Brownies ran to take cover, leaving only us in the oven's sight.

"Aden, please calm down!" Lumi pleaded. However, the oven turned a deaf ear on her as a hot bread was being hurled at her. "Ah!" she screamed in pain as her left arm got burn from the fresh-baked good.

I had to rush in as more bread was being thrown at her. When I took her from a safe distance, she fell to her knees due to her burnt injuries.

"Are you okay, Lumi?"

"Hot objects burns my skin easily for I am susceptible to heat. My body will be destroyed if I can't take it." the girl softly spoke. I watched as she absorbed the snow into her body, healing some of the burn marks. "They heal, but the pain still remains... But I can handle these ones, I just need to rest a bit."

"Okay, then. Stay here, Lumi." I told the girl as I got up.

I looked around to see what I can do to stop the oven's rampage. I suddenly realized that I still have the Winter Specter with me as it glowed. However, I was too far away to aim the magic. So I left the girl to heal herself, but even when I got close, the magic wasn't strong enough. That's when I noticed three water tanks. That's it! I rushed over to the first water tank to find it missing a piece. Checking the others, I realized that all three of them were missing values!

I manage to find the first one, but it was stuck in a block of ice. With nothing else to do in the area, I quickly left.

So I ran to the right road, going to the Summer Field.

* * *

Immediately, there were sparkles in one of the bushes. I got one of the valves out of it. One down, two more to go. There was something else I saw. Next to the bushes, there was something laying in the thin blanket of snow. Picking it up, I realize that I found myself a chisel.

I went back to the Road of Baked Goods to put the valve in one of the water towers. A puzzle revealed itself. It was a simple matching game. The first level was easy, but with each level, some of the cards had similar patterns that I got confuse. Luckily, there were only five levels and I got a hammer from it. After completing the puzzle, it automatically sprayed water on the magical oven, Aden. He stopped in his track, but he was still hurling hot bread at everyone. Taking the item in my hand, I put the chisel in the block of ice. It took three slams from the hammer to freed the second valve. Putting it in the water tower in the middle, the door opened for a sliding game. The goal was to get the key to the other end by moving the blocks out-of-the-way. The valve turned as something fell off.

It was an ornate key. Now Aden stopped throwing bread as he is being drenched in water. With nowhere else to search, I took the left road to find the Gates of Departure. The Gates was a large structure, with golden doors and a large bell on top. However, it was deactivated. Near of the closed structure is a chest. There was a keyhole that has a key's name on it. I put it in to find the last valve. Going back, the last puzzle is surprisingly, a classic puzzle. Putting the pieces showed of the oven with the many bread.

With all the water tower activated, water poured out onto Aden. Using this chance, I freeze the water, covering the magical oven in chunk of ice. With Aden now still, I used the Winter Specter on him, getting rid of the Unseelie Court that has possessed him.

"Oh..." the oven slowly opened his eyes as he returned to normal size. "Thank you, miss, for freeing me."

"Aden." Lumi, all healed up, walked to the magical object.

"Oh, Lumi. I'm sorry if I might have hurt you." Aden apologize.

"It's okay, but do you still have the spindle? We need it to find... _Her_." the girl looked reluctant to say Lumina's name.

Again, I can't help, but felt resentment from the girl.

"Oh, yes." Aden opened the door as she reached out. "Careful, now. I am hot inside."

Lumi nodded as she cooled down the spindle using her magic, taking it and something else too. Surprisingly, the threads where not burned from the extreme heat.

"Thank you, Aden." the girl replied before turning her attention to me. "Here, Detective." she gave me a Rosa Charm. "Let's go."

I place the charm in the fiery slot next to the snowflake slot where the Edelweiss Charm is before catching up with Lumi.

* * *

When I caught up with her in the area with the Gates, I saw that she had charged the spindle in a golden bowl where the warm sunlight shined. Many flowers were blooming and the weather was... Pleasant. It felt like Spring. Surprisingly, I didn't notice this before.

When the threads turned golden with magic, the girl gave the spindle to me.

"Ready, Detective?"

"Yes."

As Lumi used her magic to unlock the Gates, I gathered what was necessary to aid her. Soon enough, she opened the door as we both step through. When we passed, the bell rang as light surround us. When the light died down, I opened my eyes to see that we're back at the cottage, in the Backyard.

"We should follow the trail to the forest." Lumi suggested.

"Well, I see why not." I replied. "We should get going, the sooner the better." I told the girl after noticing how the Kingdom of Faylinn was encased in ice much worse than the last time I saw it.

"Agreed, let's go." she unlocked the gates from the Backyard. "But be wary, Detective. Know that this forest isn't that safe, especially with the Unseelie Court hiding in the shadows."

"I will." I assured her as I found a parable piece just at the entrance of the forest. Opening the parable book, I looked at which of the tales that were unlocked.

 **The Princess who Forgotten to Smile, 3/3**

 **Mother Holle, 3/3**

 **The Sisters of the Seasons, 3/3  
**

 **The Faerie Sight, 3/3  
**

 **The Story of the Twin Snow Fairies, 2/3**

 _The Faerie Sight_

 _Long time ago, fairies were once known creatures of the forest. They inhibit the Human World in peace and prosperity. However, everything was turned chaotic when an Evil Witch came and ate them. Luckily, a boy saved the forest by defeating this witch and freeing the Moon Goddess._

I saw a silhouette of the Moon Goddess blessing Hansel to become a Golden Child. However soon, the scene changed to show the Moon Goddess shedding tears over her lost friends in the forest as a result of her captivity by the Evil Witch's hands.

 _After losing so much of her fairy friends, the goddess place a powerful barrier called the Faerie Glamor- to hide the Fairy World within the Human World. This magical barrier concealed many fairies and magical creatures from the human eyes, keeping the two worlds separate._

"So that's what happened..." I was lost for words as I saw what the Faerie Glamor did.

It hid all the magical creatures behind the glamor like in an invisible wall. Some fay creatures who aren't tiny even take form as a human to blend in, losing their fairy features in the glamor.

 _Very few fairies revealed themselves to humans out of fear that it could be the Evil Witch in disguised, who was rumored to still be roaming around the earth. Nonetheless, some would play harmless pranks on the humans, using the glamor to their advantage._

I saw a random man getting tripped over by two fairies who were laughing at their prank. However, the man got up in confusion, not understanding how he tripped for the fairies are out of his sight... Despite they were in front of him.

 _Other worlds, where most fairies take refuge, remain separated from our world. Such places could be the Spirit Realm, a place between life and death, where Winter Fays lived. One of them was Mother Holle, the Ruler of Winter. Other creatures, however, made their new homes in the ancient land of Rosaria, the spring area of the Fairy World, where the Goddess Flora resides. There was even another magical land where children oftened visits to play that caused the legend of a young boy who never aged._

"A reference to Peter Pan?" I questioned.

 _No one can see the fairies anymore which caused most to stopped believing in such creatures. But the Moon Goddess wanted young innocent minded children to venture into the magical realm so they might one day protect them. So on every full moon of the tenth year, different generations of pure hearted children were born with the Gift of the Faerie Sight. These children have powers to see the true forms of the magical world as well as the inhabitants, allowing them to walk between worlds. Thus, began the legends and stories of children who have the Faerie Sight._

I see... So unlike the Golden Child, who are blessed every hundred years on the Silver Moon, these children with the sight are blessed on every full moon on the tenth year. Perhaps that explain why some of my friends have connection to magic other than within family members...

Closing my book, I catch up with Lumi as we made our way into the forest.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoy. Like I said above, I'm going to try to finished this story because of the holiday. So as soon as you read this, please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Sorry that I couldn't update any of my chapters on Christmas, but I can still update during this Winter Break. That's all I have to say so enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Winter Child with the Sight**

We made our way to the forest, but just as we did, the Golden Spindle started to glow.

"What is happening?" I questioned.

"The spindle is reacting to Lumina. Unroll the thread, Detective." Lumi suggested.

I did as the thread started to unroll like the strings of a kite. The golden threads left a trail that went further into the forest.

"We have to follow it!" I exclaimed as the girl nods in agreement. Before I even knew it, I started to run. We ran until we saw a figure in the distance.

Immediately, I saw the Evil Stepmother, Renee, at the Road of Forgotten Memories. She was trying to leave the area by going through a clearing, but three Frost Sprites won't allow her.

"Out of my way, you little pests!" Renee shouted as she swat one of the sprites. In retaliation, they cursed her to a life is misery and pain.

"For your rudeness, let you life be condemned to eternal suffering!" one of the sprites exclaimed.

"And for your isolate..." the Evil Stepmother began.

She used her magic to trapped the three Frost Sprites in an enchanted net. She then summoned a dark creature that took shape of a bird with sharp claws. The cruel woman laughed at the sprites' cries out of fear of being eaten. With no one in her way, Renee continued laughing as she step through the clearing. And to prevent us from catching up to her, she blocked the entrance with dark magic, specifically dark thorny bushes.

"Help! Help!" the sprites cried out.

I impulsively ran over, but Lumi stopped me.

"Wait, you can't just go in like that, Detective!" she warned as she pulled me back.

"But if I don't, than that vicious bird will get to them!" I countered back.

"If he sees you, you'll be his first victim!" Lumi retaliated back.

"Then what should we do?" I asked.

"We should get rid of him by another spell." the girl answered. "Detective, go into the cave and find a light gem. This will help you." she gave me a fire stone.

I left the girl to turn my attention to the cave on the right side of a hillside. It was obviously covered in layers of snow, but all I had to do was throw the fire stone and boom, all the ice and snow melted. It created an opening for me to enter.

* * *

In the Cave of Shattered Dreams, there were many orbs of light floating around the place. In the center, there was a table with a box. I'm betting that the light gem is inside. However, when I took a step, something strange happened.

I saw a vision of Lumina. I doubt it was her soul, despite she looked transparent and was looking at me. It turns out that she wasn't looking at me, but the person behind me. I turned to see a familiar boy wearing dark clothing. It was Paul. The image of Paul was walking towards Lumina, passing through my body. However, when the image of the Princess reached out to him, he disappeared. The vision of the girl looked completely sad and lonely.

Then, the vision changed again. Standing at that exact spot, replacing Lumina was Lumi... Or the image of her. She looked very somber and seemed to have given up on hoping. Now that I think about it even more, I don't recall her ever smiling. Not even when I met her. Sure, she would giggle sometimes, but it barely last than one minute. And even if she have smiled before, she doesn't do it much often now. Again, I feel like she is resenting the Princess and possibly questioning if she has a purpose other than being a clone in a way.

Then something hit me, once Lumina's soul return to her body, what will happen to Lumi? The only reason why she's alive is because Lumina is in her comatose state. The image of Lumi then disappeared.

Moving forward, I slowly made my way to the box. However, when I touched it...

"Sophia."

"Who's there?" I turned to see the source of the voice.

There was nobody there, strange. Ignoring the box for a moment, I walk a few steps away from the table.

"Sophia."

I turned back to find the image of a woman. She has my auburn hair and grey eyes. She was dressed in a green gown that reached to the floor. Next to the woman was a man with darkest red hair, dressed in a grey suit. He has brown eyes. I felt my heart stopping. It was like I was a little girl again and I'm just reliving a dream that was lost long time ago.

"Mother? Father?" I called out.

They smiled at me until their image was replaced. In their place was a different woman and man. This woman also has auburn hair, but she has period eyes. She was dressed in a very floral red dress. The man beside her has light brown hair, also wearing a suit, except it's brown. He has grey eyes also that appeared to be a silver color. These two looked similar to my parents, but the woman looked much more like me than my mother.

"Who are-" before I could even asked my question, the woman and man called out to me.

"Sophia."

"Huh? Do I know you?" I asked.

My question went unanswered as they both disappeared. Sighing to myself, I went back to the box on the table. It was another puzzle. I had to rotate the pieces to create a picture. However, when the puzzle was finished, I could only stare in shock.

"What in the world-" I stared at the picture. It showed of the same man and woman I just saw... With a baby in the woman's arm. A girl with auburn hair... And grey eyes...

Shaking my head from the image, I opened the box to get the light gem and exited the cave as quickly as I can.

* * *

I met up with Lumi as I give her the light gem.

"This gem will help, but we need something to aim it at the dark creature." the girl explained.

I nodded as I searched the area, being very careful to not catch the bird's attention. I found the last parable piece under a patch of snow and took it with me. This time, the book appeared in front of me as I slowly hold it in my hands. The pages flipped to the last tale.

 **The Princess who Forgotten to Smile, 3/3**

 **Mother Holle, 3/3**

 **The Sisters of the Seasons, 3/3  
**

 **The Faerie Sight, 3/3  
**

 **The Story of the Twin Snow Fairies, 3/3**

 _The Story of the Twin Snow Fairies_

Unlike the other parables, this one was very shorter than the rest.

 _Once, long ago, there were a twin of Snow Fays. Both very special in their own way. The kind hearted Snegurochka and the bitter Yuki-Onna. Needing for someone to rule Winter, the Moon Goddess watched over these twins to decide who should be the ruler. Although she was the oldest, Yuki-Onna was ruthless and cold. Her emotions caused harsh and serve snowstorms while Snegurochka's tranquil demeanor caused the weather to be more kind and fun._

I saw Mother Holle, or Snegurochka singing songs as she work her magic. I recognized her because of her short blue hair. Nearby is another beautiful woman. She has long white hair and the same blue eyes as her sister. However, those eyes seemed more menacing. She was also dressed in a white dress that looked more traditional. That must be Yuki-Onna.

 _One day, when a lost traveler and his son were staying in a lonely cabin in the mountains of Japan, Yuki-Onna paid them a visit. Bringing only suffering and misery, she freezes the old man to death and threatens the young boy that if he dare tells anyone, she'll come back to take his life._

 _"F-Father?" the young boy questioned._

 _The woman turned so he saw her face, "Never speak of this night to anyone... Or you shall share the same fate as your father."_

I saw the boy looking very scared for his own life as he saw his father's death in front of his eyes. And Yuki-Onna disappeared after giving her warning, which sounded more like a threat.

 _Because of this act, the Moon Goddess decided to make Snegurochka as the Ruler of Winter while Father Frost banished his eldest daughter to the mountains of that foreign country. There, he hoped that she'll learn from her mistake and can find something that Snegurochka cannot, love. Thus, ends the tales of the twin of the Snow Fairies._

Closing the book, a little hint of light shined and before I knew it, a mirror landed on the soft snow. I never had a good run with mirrors, especially most of them seemed to mostly done harm. But perhaps, just this once, I may put it to good use. Returning to Lumi, I gave her the mirror. She put the light gem in a slot at the top of the mirror that I didn't notice before. She then gave the mirror back to me.

"Detective, see those crystals up ahead?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Make a path by aiming the mirror so the light makes contact with the bird." Lumi advised.

I nodded as I aimed the mirror in various ways to hit the dark creature. He had to be hit three times before becoming completely destroyed. When the scene was clear, we approached the three Frost Sprites and freed them.

"Thank you, kind human." one of the sprites thanked me.

"If you didn't come and help us, we would've been made into bird food!" the other exclaimed.

"As the helpers of Mother Holle, we have to give you rewards for your help." the third insisted.

"First, take this charm I found." one of them gave me a Bellflower Charm.

I place the fifth charm in the locket as it glowed very faintly.

"And, allow us to open the way for you to enter." the third replied.

The three used their magic to incinerate the dark thorns that blocks the path.

"Thank you." I told the sprites before leaving with Lumi.

"Good luck in defeating that woman!" the second replied.

* * *

While we walked to our next destination, following the golden trail, I turned to Lumi.

"Lumi, do you know more about the Cave of Shattered Dreams?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. It's a place where dreams go, but not any kind. They're dreams that have been shattered, the kind that we lost and wished to have forgotten. Where broken dreams are discarded along with our hope of achieving it." she explained.

"I see..." I trailed off.

"I'm guessing you saw me there, didn't you?" she questioned.

"Yes, but it was more like an image of you." I answered.

"I'm not surprised. I think you already suspected it, but I can't help... But feel jealous of Lumina." the girl admits.

"Why?"

"She is the real one and I'm not. Although, I appreciate your kind words, Detective, I feel... Incomplete. So long as I harbor those feelings, I can never stop thinking that I'm just a piece of someone and not my own."

"Lumi, what will happen once Lumina is awaken?" I questioned, remembering that one thought I had back in the cave.

"I don't think you'd want to know. As I said before, I'm just a piece of someone. Her thoughts, her feelings... They're being expressed through me- a copy of her." she answered sadly.

Feeling that I need to change the topic so she doesn't feel melancholy, I spoke about what I saw, "Back there, I saw my parents."

"Pardon?"

"When I was about four years old, my parents... My adopted parents disappeared." I began.

"How come?"

"I don't know, but I think my broken dreams was that I wanted to see them. But, I can't because I don't know where they are." I continued.

"What else did you see?"

"I saw two people replace my parents. They looked at me and called my name with such recognition, but I have no idea who they are. And... When I solve I puzzle, I saw them holding a child who shared my features." I explained.

"Detective, I think... I think after Lumina awakens, you should tell her about your broken dreams." Lumi suggested.

"Why?" it was my turn to asked questions.

"Because each Ruler of the Seasons have their own gifts. Winter, despite being the youngest of the seasons, the ruler gains vast wisdom. And Summer's ruler can see into the past, the future, and any alternatives." she replied.

"What about Spring and Fall?"

"I don't know. That knowledge is only given to Lumina, not me." Lumi replied. She then stopped as she looked ahead. "We're here. Welcome to the Memory Glade, Detective. A place known to be filled with happier memories and renewed hope."

I turned to looked at a clearing of the forest.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for now. Remember to leave a review. See you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again, everyone. I feel so accomplish. Two chapters in one day. And tomorrow is the last for the main story. We still need the bonus and extra stuff. Anyway, enough of my rumbling, enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Winter Child with the Sight**

"Um, Lumi... All I see is a clearing in the forest." I remarked.

"Well, the spindle lead us here. See?" she pointed out.

I looked at the golden spindle as it glowed even more golden than before. I know what I have to do. Find the last charm. Up ahead, there was a nest in a tree, where two hungry birds are. The last charm was in the nest! But the young ones were too hungry to let me take it. At the base of the tree was a puzzle board, but it was missing some flower tokens. Immediately, sparkles showed up near the bushes on the right. I got some flower tokens out of it. Going back to the puzzle board, I place the tokens in the places that needed the tokens.

Suddenly, an old elf appeared before me, "Oh, I see you found the pieces of my game. Can you be a dear in playing with an old elf like me?"

"Sure." I agreed.

"Excellent! If you beat me, I'll give you one of my best berries!" the old elf explained. It was no surprise that what we're playing are checkers. For an old fella, he knew some good moves. But in the end, I manage to beat him. "Oh, I lost. You sure make a wonderful opponent. Well, a deal is a deal. Take it."

He gave me a pouch. I took a look inside.

"It's empty."

"Oh, is it? I'm so sorry." the old elf apologize. "Well, there is a patch of berries nearby. Hope you'll be able to find some." he replied before disappearing.

Taking the pouch, I went to a cluster of bushes to the left to find a few berries. However, it filled only half of the bag. Looking deeper in one of the bushes, I found half a key. Now where was the other half? Wandering around the area, I found something was buried. It wasn't deep, so I just clear the dirt with my gloved hands. It was the other half of the key.

Going back to the tree, there was some sap that I used to mend the two halves together. Having a full key, my eyes turned to a small box that a statue of Mother Holle was holding. Using the key, I opened the box to find the remaining berries I needed. Filling the bag, I went to where the hungry birds are. They were hungry alright, gobbling all the berries I have to offer. Once full, they went to sleep. Taking the Nightbloom Charm, I return to the spot where Lumi was waiting. Putting the last charm in, the locket glowed more brightly than before.

With the locket complete, the Faerie Sight got stronger until it changed the forest around me. Replacing the forest was an open meadow with a small waterfall in the background. Crystallize flowers blossomed with a hint of snow around the area. Despite the moon has set a little, it was still a beautiful sight. Immediately, the golden spindle reacts to the strengthened Faerie Sight as it also glowed bright. The golden threads continued, weaving, waving, spiraling until it surrounded one spot. A light in that spot shined until it took shaped of a twelve year old girl in a white dress. That familiar blonde hair and that rose in one of her strands in the front.

Then it hit me. This field... The Memory Glade, is the meadow that the Princess has been playing with her best friend! I should have realized it much sooner!

"Lumina!" I called out.

The young girl turned to face us, revealing her bright green eyes. She smiled as if she knew that we were here to saved her. However, just as she was about to come with us, the Evil Stepmother appeared behind.

"Look out!" Lumi warned, but she was too late.

Renee snatched the little soul and firmly tightened her grip on the girl. The Evil Stepmother then absorbed Lumina's soul into her own body until there was nothing left of the Princess.

"Yes, at last!" the crazy woman laughed in victory. "Her powers are now mine! I now control Winter and the power is at my disposal!"

With her hands in the air, she command the snowy weather to her beckoning call. Purple clouds swirled around the entire area. The land was covered in harsh Winter as everything is be encased in ice at a much faster and deadly rate.

"What are you doing? Are you insane?!" I yelled through the loud wind.

"Detective, I must asked, why are you siding with that Witch? All she does is toy around with people's memories, she might be even doing it now. After all, you don't even remember your past and you've learned the truth about her... So why do you insist in helping her?"

I looked at the girl beside me who was looking down at the snow. Lumi didn't say anything to defend herself from Renee's taunting, so I did it for her.

"The only 'Witch' I see is you! And you technically took away the motherly figure of two people!"

"Ha! The girl by your side is nothing, but an extension of the original. A fake, sharing the same memories that she can't even have her own. The same way that she doesn't have her own soul, relaying on someone else memories and love to sustain themselves. She is nothing, but a broken doll with no purpose of her own!"

"If you asked me, you're the one who is broken and have no purpose other than ruining other people's happiness!" I insulted back.

Her expression changed from a gleeful face to a threatening look.

"You made a grave mistake of insulting me, Detective." she took the Winter Specter as it appeared in her hands. "Now that I'm the Ruler of Winter, I believed that this belongs to me!"

She was about to attack me, but Lumi pulled me out of the way.

"We have to get out of here." she suggested as I nod in agreement.

As we run back the way we came I heard Renee laughed before disappearing via portal.

"I'll see you two for the final showdown at the Cloud Palace. Be sure not to be late!"

* * *

We retreated back to the Backyard of the Cottage.

"What should we do now, Lumi?" I asked.

"First, we need to return to the Fairy World." she replied.

"Through the well?" I questioned, looking at the portal we used to enter the Spirit Realm.

"No, not this time." she shook her head. "To counter the Winter Specter, we need the magic staff that counters it."

"The Summer Specter." I realized.

"Correct."

"But how can we find it?" I asked.

"It's in the Fairy World. Luckily, Detective, you have something that can take us there."

"What?" I questioned.

"That orb that Snow White gave you." she answered.

"You mean this little thing?" I asked, showing the tiny orb to her.

"Yes," she replied. "It once belong somewhere else."

"So how do I get it to work?"

"Just drop it in the well, it will appear later if I remember correctly." she replied.

"Okay."

I walked over to the well and dropped the small orb in. Immediately, a flash of light came from the well until I opened my eyes to see a different area.

* * *

This new area is a golden room. There were four shrines dedicated to the Rulers of the Seasons. Each seasons have their own specter which allow the rulers to rule their domain. And all, but two of the specters were missing.

"This is the Halls of the Seasons, Detective." Lumi explained.

"Two of them are missing." I took notice of the scepters.

"They are missing because other rulers still have them. Unlike with Lumina, the other candidates were already chosen and had accepted their destiny... Or, the current rulers are still using them. Lumina didn't get a chance to inherit the specter yet since she is still too young to accept such responsibility. Very few exceptions are made when a young candidate truly accepts."

"So what should we do?"

"We have to summon the current Summer Ruler."

I nods as I begin searching. Sparkle showed up on the table. I got a bunch of herbs in a bowl when I was finished. Apparently, getting the herbs opened two doors on the sides. I went into the left to find myself in an ivory room. On each corner of the room is a statue of the Moon Goddess, the Sun Goddess, Flora, and that one Goddess whom I never seen before.

The Moon Goddess' statue was made out of silver and crystals. At her feet were little figurines of fairies. The Sun Goddess' statue was made out of complete gold. Tiny butterflies gracefully flew around her. Flora's statue apparently is made out of stone marble with flowers around her. The fourth corner is where this new Goddess is. She was on the opposite side of Flora, diagonally.

Despite her statue is also made out of marble, I can somehow see hints of the actual color of her. Red hair like the autumn leaves, deep green eyes. Contrast to Flora's green dress, this one wear red. At her bare feet is a fawn which she pets with affection and a child whom she holds hands with.

There was a small plaque nearby that says: Sister of Nature, the Goddess of Animals, Fauna.

Huh, does that mean the Flora and Fauna are sisters? I looked down to see some sort of elixir.

Returning to the Halls of the Seasons, I showed Lumi the bottle of pink substance.

"I think that you'll have to find the right herb and mixed it with the elixir. There is a cauldron in the other room."

I nodded as I walked to the room on the right. Once I got to the Spell Room, I took out the herbs that were gathered in the bowl. There was a list telling me of which herbs to use. The only ones I needed were the Sage, Mint, and Parsley. However, with all of them mixed with the other herbs, I had to sort them out. So, another matching puzzle. Once I got all the herbs I needed, I put them in the cauldron along with the elixir.

It took a while until the Summer Ruler was summoned, at least, a vision of her.

The current Summer Ruler has curly deep red hair and brown eyes. She wore a floral dress and a sunhat is being worn. Just then, Lumi walked into the room.

"Lady of Summer," Lumi called out. "We need your help."

"Why child, of course. What is it that you need?" the kind woman asked.

"We need your specter to battle someone who has falsely claimed Winter." she explained.

"I see... Very well, it shall appear before you." the moment she said that, the Summer Specter appeared. "But beware, use it carefully child."

"Thank you." I told her.

"Once you finished using it, make sure it returns to its place in the Halls of the Seasons."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"My time is close to being up. Soon, my successor will take my place. Although, her powers have remained dormant, I can sense it starting to rise back up again." the Lady of Summer answered. "Detective, if you ever encounter my granddaughter on future missions, please tell her to make me proud."

"I will." I answered.

She smiled before disappearing.

Before Lumi reached out to the Summer Scepter, I grabbed her hand to stop.

"Will you'll be able to hold it?"

She seemed to realize what I meant as she starts to falters in wielding the magical staff.

"I... I think I can handle it." she answered with uncertainty. She slowly wrapped her fingers around the staff and upon making contact, she wince a little. Sighing, she replied, "Let's go."

While going back to the Cloud Palace via one of her portals, I opened my book to the Forgotten Cinderella section.

 **The Forgotten Cinderella, 3/3**

 **Diamonds and Toads, 3/3**

 **The Girl and Father Frost, 3/3**

 **Aurore and Aimee, 3/3**

 **The Three Fairies, 0/3**

Huh, that was strange. I don't recall solving any puzzles relating to the fourth tale. However, I still touch the page as the past revealed itself to me.

 _Aurore and Aimee_

 _Once, there were two daughters of an old lady. The oldest was Aurore and the youngest was Aimee._

I see Aurore, a girl with sunshine gold curls in a light blue dress and Aimee having a more dirty blonde. She was in a darker almost black-like blue dress.

 _Aurore grew up sweet and kind while her little sister grew to be very spoiled and wicked. Eventually, the mother realized that she lost her youth and feared the people will questioned why an old lady, like her, has two lovely daughters of young ages. So, she abandoned Aurore in the forest and falsely making up ages of herself and Aimee. While Aurore wandered the forest, she found a lone cottage in the middle of the woods. No one was living inside, except for an old, kind woman._

I immediately knew who the old woman was. It was Mother Holle disguised by the Faerie Glamor.

 _Because the girl was bored and wished to do something, the kind woman gave her a list to do to keep the young girl occupied. It wasn't till soon that a young Prince named Ingénu from a faraway kingdom visited the land to hunt. He encountered the lovely Aurore and asked the old woman if he may wed her. The woman gave her consent as the Prince took off, back to his home from this far off land to informed his brother, Fourbin, the King. Meanwhile, Aimee was searching for her older sister after their mother was long gone. Upon finding Aurore, the younger sister grew jealous of her. Wanting to win the Prince's hand in marriage, Aimee scarred Aurore's face through the thorny bushes. At the kingdom, King Fourbin was angry at his brother for marriage without his permission and threatens to marry Aurore himself. The brothers and their men traveled back to the forest._

 _Upon seeing Aurore's scarred face, the King harshly turned her down._

 _"You brought me here to see this filth?!" the King asked._

 _"She's so ugly, she might be a witch..."_

The word 'Witch' was repeated many times, I realized that throughout my adventures here. Even I can hear the word despite the men were not saying it. It was almost like I'm reading their thoughts. I wonder if that word will be related to any of the other Rulers of the Seasons... Paul's mother was deemed a witch, Lumi was deemed as a witch... How many times will I see people who have nothing to do with anything be deemed guileful and sinful?

 _"If... If a woman is deemed as filth to be unable to please men satisfaction... If I'm deemed unworthy to be the woman I am... For unable to please your sight for complete beauty, then I don't regret not living a life full of luxury. I may be a simple peasant to you, but I'm at least not arrogant like you are!" Aurore exclaimed._

 _"Why you little..." Fourbin trailed off._

 _"In fact, I'm actually relief to not have your hand in marriage! I'm the one who wants nothing to do with you in the first place! You only looked at beauty that is skin deep and not from within! Because of it, you failed to see the true beauty and pure young souls who genuinely cares!" the young maiden continues._

I have to admit, I was surprise by those words that Aurore spoke. Nonetheless, I congratulate her. Not many can speak out the way like she did, especially back in those fairytale times.

 _"I won't forgive... I won't forgive you, Aurore! Because of you, my brother told me of your suppose beauty! The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. I was going to marry you, but this turned out to be the result, right?!"_

 _"Brother-" Ingénu got cut off._

 _"And you! How dare you, Ingénu! I won't forgive you either for making a mockery out of me! If you like this filth of a woman, then go ahead, marry her!" the King went on. "Go anywhere you want, because you two aren't welcome in my kingdom! Go curse this woman for caring Aurore, go curse your stupid fate or destiny! I hope you both die from a miserable life as filthy peasants!"_

Wow, I never expect the King to say those words. Heck, he even blamed Mother Holle for his own selfishness. What a scumbag!

 _After banishing the two, the King has his sight on Aimee for her beauty alone. They wedded, but misfortune were destined to happen to them. Meanwhile, the old woman healed the girl's face for her work and for impressing her. She left to return to her world while the couple fled to a remote island, where Ingénu and Aurore happily wed. They continue to live contently until they were taken back to the kingdom to rule. The former King, Fourbin, died due to Aimee's wickedness and the younger sister, herself, was kicked out by the people._

Closing the book as the past disappeared, I step through the portal with Lumi.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy. Remember to leave a review.** _ **  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. Major hints to future stories right here! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Winter Child with the Sight**

As soon as we entered the Cloud Palace, more tremors were happening.

"To the main balcony, hurry!" Lumi exclaimed as we break into a run.

When we reached the Balcony, there was Renee looking completely evil and powerful. Lumina's body was moved so she was resting in a different bed, further from the battle to the left, yet within this room.

"I see you've come, now I can wipe you two from the face of the earth!" she threatens us.

Using the now corrupted Winter Scepter, she aimed it at us, but Lumi used the Summer Scepter to counter the attack. The two were at a standstill as the magic is being pushed back and forth. However, Renee is slowly winning as the magic of the Winter Scepter is pushing its counterpart. Lumi is trying hard to fight back, but I can see that her efforts are failing. The doll is slowly being destroyed as cracks started to appear in her hard skin. Whenever it's from the Summer Scepter or from what I think is happening, I don't know.

"Detective, I still... Need your... Help!" she struggled to fight back.

"Ha! Try and stop me!" the Evil Stepmother boasted.

"Activate the four seasonal pillars! Each one must be in balance, they're in the basement!" Lumi exclaimed.

"Alright!" I agreed as I immediately left for the basement that the girl opened for me.

* * *

When I went downstairs, I saw double doors with swan engravings on the side with silver edges. I tried opening it, but the doors won't budge. So I couldn't enter. Looking down to the floor, there was a large circle with four symbols, each are missing something. The magic circle looked like a Venn diagram with four circles inside. Going through the drawers, I collected one goddess figurine. Another through sparkles in a pile of gemstones, the third on a table, and the last one through a puzzle.

Now it's time for the main big puzzle. Once I put the four figurines, the multi puzzle started. The first was to place the correct figurines in the proper places, on the outer part within the four circles. It was easy. Flora is in Spring, Moon Goddess is in Winter, Sun Goddess is in Summer, and Fauna is in Fall.

Once in the correct spot, the figurine glowed their respective colors as the second puzzle begins. I have to match the same number of symbols on the four seasons. In the second near the outer circle is where I have to put the number. The correct answer is seven. Seven flowers, snowflakes, leaves, and sun rays.

Lastly, was the third puzzle on what's looked like a four petal flower. Based on the description of the candidates, I have to put them in the right slot and correctly guess who are the next candidates are.

I picked up a figurine that looked like Lumina. Her description reads:

 _The time of sleep and the end is near. Life is gone, everything lost in a dream. When all that's warm, it's all forgotten. Beauty shall cloak this terrible darkness,  
_ _for I've yet made my decision._

I put the Winter successor in the lower left of the flower petal. The figurine glowed in a white light. The second figurine I picked is of a girl with faded blonde hair with flowers. Her description reads:

 _The time when life come as everything awakes. It's beauty will leave you in a daze. I'm the eldest sister for everything always began, but never ends with me.  
_ _Yet, I have the youngest mind, that shall be. Life is full of hardships and I can see. Find the swans, if you ever want to find me._

I put the second figurine whom I assumed to be the Spring successor in the upper left of the flower. The third figurine is of a young woman with red hair, but with some silvery streaks. The description reads:

 _I'm the light that everyone has, though big or small it all depends. This fragile light that flickers in the deadly storm as Death approached, loomed over. Strike  
the match once, strike the match twice, then thrice, and you'll understand that life has its own dark price._

"This one seemed more dark than the others..." I remarked as I put the third successor in the upper right.

It glowed a yellow color, which means it is the Summer successor. This must be the Lady of Summer's granddaughter, someone I'll meet in my future mission. I picked up the last figurine that is cloaked. The description reads:

 _The time of joy and meant for fun. When colors changed to show what I've become. Like the long Summer and the short Winter, it is I who's in between.  
_ _However, I've yet to be born, that's what it seemed. But you shall know at the end of dawn, my family is a Queen and a beautiful fawn._

This one can only be in that last spot. So I place the Fall successor in the lower right. It glowed red as the middle of the circle glowed. A secret compartment opened. It was a crystal orb. Something was happening outside because I can feel the room shaking. Grabbing the crystal orb, I ran outside and head for the Balcony.

When I got to the hallways, my book glowed so I took it out. The page was flipped to the last tale of the Forgotten Cinderella.

 **The Forgotten Cinderella, 3/3**

 **Diamonds and Toads, 3/3**

 **The Girl and Father Frost, 3/3**

 **Aurore and Aimee, 3/3**

 **The Three Fairies, 3/3**

Immediately, I touched the last story as the past showed itself.

 _The Three Fairies_

 _Once, there was an envious widow named Caradonia. She had two girls living with her in an abandoned cottage. Her daughter, Grannizia, and her stepdaughter, Cicella._

What a weird name, Grannizia. It has the word Granny in it.

 _One day, while working, Cicella dropped her basket down a cliff accidentally. Having special connection with the forest and its inhabitants, she can see one's true form without the Faerie Sight. She met an ogre who told her to climb down to the bottom of the cliff. There, she met three beautiful fairies. She was very polite, combing their hair, getting rid of the lice, and finding rubies and pearls for them._

 _In gratitude, they took her to Mother Holle's palace where they showed her to the treasury. The girl admire them, but wasn't completely bedazzled. Lastly, they showed her many dresses. Amongst any that she could have taken, Cicella took the lesser out of any of them. It was plain, but still beautiful._

 _"Which path will you take to go back home?"_

 _"The stable doors will be fine."_

 _"Oh, but you deserve more. You can't return home like that."_

 _They gave her a splendid gown, dressed her light brown hair in jewels, and allow her to pass through the golden doors. As she pass, the brightest star fell on her forehead, becoming a tiara._

 _When returning home, Caradonia sent Grannizia through the same test. However, when encountering the fairies, all she does was complain about the lice and was nothing, but rude to them. In return, they showed her the dresses as they did with Cicella. The stepsister took the fanciest, but the fairies won't let her. Out of patience soon enough, the fairies sent the girl through the stable doors, where disgusting things you can imagine fell on her forehead._

 _The mother was enrage of the fairies, taking Cicella's dress and giving it to her daughter. While traveling, a nobleman who goes by the name of Cuosemo caught sight of Cicella's beauty as she tends to the pigs. He asked for Caradonia's permission to wed her. The woman agreed, but it proves to be a lie. She trapped Cicella in a barrel and gave him Grannizia as the bride instead. While sleeping in the cottage, the man learned from a tabby cat, one of the fairies in disguise, that his true bride is sealed in the barrel._

 _He freed his bride and replace the false one in the barrel. They fled before the mother realized what had happened. Later that day, Caradonia took the barrel and boiled hot water. She planned to scald her stepdaughter to death as she poured the water in. When finding out that it was her daughter inside, the woman was driven by madness and wander the forest until she died._

Well... That was quite dark. Closing the book, I resumed back to my mission

* * *

Once I got to the Balcony, there were four pillars that has risen from the ground. The crystal orb immediately reacted with the pillars. Maybe I have to charged it? Going to the pillar with a flower emblem, the puzzle was to interactive with objects and scenery to get the two lovers together. Oddly enough, there were many swans involved in this puzzle. Nonetheless, it charged the crystallized orb. Going to the Summer pillar, the puzzle was to swap the fire tiles and water tiles to their proper places. Fall was to fill the basket below with the right colored apples. Red in the middle, yellow in the left, and green in the right. The last pillar was to save the entrapped fairies by interacting with other objects, very similar to the first one.

With the crystal orb charged with all four of the seasons, I returned to the battle between Lumi and Renee. Aiming it at the Evil Stepmother, I threw the orb at her. She was left completely stunned, giving Lumi the chance to finished her off. With the Summer Scepter, she defeated Renee. The woman staggered as Lumina's soul escaped from her body. At the same time, Lumi fell to her knees, looking extremely tired. Both scepters disappeared, returning to where they belong in the Halls of the Seasons.

Without the soul of the future Ruler of Winter, Renee suddenly felt weak. Clutching to her heart, she yelled, "No, no, this can't be!"

All of a sudden, a dark figure appeared beside the Evil Stepmother.

"It seemed that you've failed me..." he took notice.

"No, Master! Give me another chance!" Renee begged.

"It's too late, you failed to bring me Winter, therefore... Your daughter shall not be avenged, neither will you. Your time is up." he declared calmly.

The dark figure grabbed the Evil Stepmother and absorbed her spirit. She screamed until all she could manage was, "NO!"

After absorbing Renee, the dark figure turned to faced me. I couldn't see his face because a cloak was covering it.

"And you, Detective... This time, you're lucky. I'll make sure that my other servants doesn't underestimate you again, like Renee did." he warned before disappearing.

I watched as Lumina's soul returned back to her own body. She woke up from her comatose sleep, but as she rise from her bed, Lumi started to fall.

"Lumi!" I called out, rushing over to catch her just in time before she hit the ground.

The Princess follows as she got up and rush to my side, "Lumi."

"You'll be fine now, Lumina." the girl slowly replied. "Because of the love between you and Paul, I was given life."

Her body started to shatter into pieces as more cracks appear in her hard human skin.

"This is..." I trailed off.

"Oh, the truth is... My body is turning back, because I learned to love back. I have learned to love long time ago... I just managed to suppress my timely end. Prolonging, delaying... Anything to keep me alive until now." Lumi quietly explained.

"Is there a way to save you?" I questioned.

She shook her head, "Mm-mm," looking at her shattering body, she spoke, "My body is severely damaged, way beyond repair." turning to her owner, she added, "Oh, but before I go... Lumina, can I asked you a favor?"

"What is it?" the young girl asked.

"The truth is I want to continue living, but I'm afraid that's not possible in the state I'm in. So can you... Let me stay with you? Before I lose my body, I would like it if you can keep a part of me with you." she requested.

"Of course." the Princess agreed.

She hold the hands of her doll, no, her friend. Lumi's body was glowing white and her light was being transferred to Lumina.

"Thank you," the dying girl expressed her gratitude by kissing the young girl's forehead. "I've learned to appreciate the life that the two of you gave me. Though it was sad and there were time when I questioned my life... In the end, I was happy to live in your world, even if it was brief."

Feeling that the Princess wanted to speak more with Lumi, I let her as I stood up.

"You can continue living, I'm sure I can prevent this from happening." Lumina insisted.

"You can't, not yet anyway. It's strange, right? For me to feel this way... Despite in actuality, I am you." Lumi cried.

One thing I notice was that the girl was actually shedding tears. They're not turning into diamonds.

"Lumi..." the Princess was also crying.

"Don't be sad, Princess." Lumi wipe away the tears from Lumina's face. "I was told that you looked better with a smile on your face."

Lumina gave her best smile, though it was faltering, "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"In time, you can and will." she turned her attention towards me, "And Detective, it was great working with you." cracks started to spread in her skin as her body is shattering into more pieces. She gave me the little orb that I threw in the well earlier. "But now, it's time for my end to come. I have to return what you gave to me, Lumina."

I turned around so I wouldn't see more.

"No, these memories and love is from your own." the Princess insisted.

"Is that so? Then... All these memories of mine, I'll never forget them... And neither shall you, Lumina." she closed her eyes in a peaceful state.

A single teardrop fell to the floor. Her body glowed until she became lifeless. However, Lumi didn't completely changed back to her original form. Her doll self still retains her human-like features, looking more realistic. She doesn't look like the soft toy she was before becoming human.

Turning around, I helped Lumina up as someone appeared before us. It was the Moon Goddess! The girl gave a small smile at the presence of the lovely woman in front of her, despite her eyes looked glassy from crying.

The Moon Goddess gave a rather sad smile, "I see that both Holle and Lumi are gone..."

"Can you bring them back?" Lumina hoped.

"Sadly, Princess, I cannot. Holle was one of my closet fairy friends, but I cannot bring her back. Lumi, however, she might have a chance for she has already gained a soul of her own." the Moon Goddess softly answered.

"Really?!" the girl's eyes gleamed with even more hope.

"Yes, but it will take a while for her to return, seeing that her human body has reverted back to it's true form, a fay doll."

"Oh." that hope was slightly faltering, but slightly.

"Don't be sad, Lumina. She isn't gone for good. That is why you'll return, sooner or later. Holle chose you as her successor. You'll come back here to become the new Ruler of Winter, protecting the season. And soon, you'll find a way to restore her." the Moon Goddess looked at the Princess in a motherly way. "I can see why she chose you, for the same reasons like I did when I gave you your powers."

"Am I really that special?" she questioned.

"Yes, you have Lumi's soul deep down in you as well as Holle's powers. They're both with you from within, even if you can't see them." the Moon Goddess pet the Princess' head. "Because of your ability to see the world of our precious little friends, you'll be able to save them and keep them safe."

"Thank you." the little girl gave the lovely woman a hug.

After breaking the hug, the Moon Goddess turned to faced me, "As for you, Detective, I believe this is our second encounter. I thank you for all you've done in helping the people down on Earth and the fairies in this world. Please, take this as a token of my gratitude, I'm sure that it'll help you find more about your past. I hope we meet again." she started to fade away. "Goodbye, Detective, Lumina."

By then, she had faded away completely. I looked at the ornate box the Moon Goddess gave me. It looked familiar, but I don't remember where I've seen this before. I looked away from the box as Lumina approached me.

"Thank you, Detective, for waking me from my coma. However, I sense that the other successors for the seasons are in trouble. I'm afraid you won't be able to find them because they're hidden by the Faerie Glamor."

"I thought it only hid this world." I replied.

"Yes, but all chosen successors are shielded to prevent any evil beings from finding us. However, the glamor is weakening since that creature was able to find me. You'll need my help for your investigate in the near future."

"Are you sure you want to come? It can be very dangerous." I warned.

She nods in understanding, "I'm still not ready to become the new ruler yet, so traveling with you will help me learn. I wished to join you. Plus, I want to meet the other candidates who will become rulers one day."

"How are you sure that you'll meet them?"

"We may not be related to one another, but we can still be family. After all, I no longer have one..."

I realized that she was right, in a way. I'm with an orphaned little girl. Her birth family disowned her, her adopted father died, her cruel adopted mother and sister are now gone, even Mother Holle is no longer here to take care of her. I can't imagine just leaving her on her own.

"How about you come to my place? Or well, the place I'm staying?" I corrected myself. "You can stay there for the holiday and then at my place until you have a home." I gently offered.

"Yes." she agreed. Looking back, she picked up Lumi as a ghostly figure appeared before her. Addressing to Lumi first, she replied, "Thank you, for looking after everything for me." looking at Paul, she added, "And I'll always think about you, Paul."

The fay boy smiled and gave her a blue book, "A story my mother used to read to me. Take care of yourself, Lumina."

"You too, Paul." she said her farewell as Paul's spirit left. Looking at her doll, she addressed to her, "And Lumi, I would take you with me, but... Perhaps it's better if you stayed here. Home, where you truly belong. The place that will one day be where I belong as well. I can't take you with me, but I'll come back. And when I do, I'll find a way to restore you."

She placed Lumi on the throne before turning to me.

"Is it okay to leave this place by itself?" I asked.

She turned around and used her magic to seal the palace so one no can enter unless if it's herself, the other successors, or anyone with a pure heart.

When she and I returned back to the our world, Lumina shield her eyes from the bright morning sun. It was now Christmas Eve.

* * *

Returning back to Scarlett's house, I introduce the girl to everyone I know. She was at first shy and quiet, but quickly warmed up to all the friendly faces. I have to admit, I find it surprisingly shocking to see her dress less formally and she in turn, find it hard to see me dress more causally like any other normal everyday person.

Although, that didn't last long because we were having fun, getting ready for the big day tomorrow. Making sure that the girl sleeps well at night, I went to the room that Scarlett gave me to write a letter to Snow White.

To Snow White,

I'm happy to tell you that I've met with your friend, Holle.

Unfortunately, she died during my recent mission by a pawn of

an evil being. His goal is unknown, but I am sure that he is

seeking the Rulers of the Seasons and their successors for their

powers. The orb you gave me was meant for you to keep. Holle

told me so, herself. I'm sure you'll see her again for she is within

the very girl she chose to inherit her powers. I wished you and

your family a wonderful holiday.

Merry Xmas,

Detective Sophia

Taking out the small orb and putting it in a small box. I mailed the package and the letter to the new Snowfall Kingdom. And the next morning? Let's just say we had a very special Christmas.

* * *

 **That was very fun, but now onto the bonus chapter! Please leave a review on what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, time for the bonus chapter. If you recall what I said in the first chapter, there will be one tale I'll use specifically for the bonus ch and here it is. The first part (prologue) will be Lumina's P.O.V and when we dive into the bonus part (introduction), it will be through the P.O.V of the protagonist... Just like in the actual game. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter: The Ancient Tale of Minokichi and Oyuki**

Prologue:

It has been three months since my stay in Scotland with Sophia. The snow has already melted and flowers will soon blossom from the soil and the trees. I was in a rocking chair, enjoying the sweet scent of Spring. Remembering the book that Paul gave me, I took it out and started to read the cover. It seemed that I'll be reading a story about Mother Holle's older sister, Yuki-Onna.

Introduction:

It all began on that blizzard night. We were traveling up in the mountains when the storm came. My father told me that we must stay for the night in a lone cabin. As the last spark of flame died down, the wind howled even louder. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or if I just imagined it or if I'm just crazy. But I was sure I heard footsteps quietly creaking against the wooden boards. I dare take a peek and turned around. There, I saw a figure of what looks like a beautiful woman. She has long white hair, skin that can hid her easily in the white snow, and her robe was very traditional. A white kimono with blue snowflake patterns and a light blue tightly wrapped sash around her waist.

My father died from the extreme cold for I heard no sound from him. Still, I have to make sure.

"F-Father?"

Unfortunately, taking the risk of calling him out got the woman's attention. I was too shocked to even hear what the woman told me as she got closer. Whatever she told me, I couldn't hear. All I can only focus on is the face of this woman. It was strange though because after a while, I couldn't recall much of that night. Mostly, all I remembered were those piercing blue eyes...

* * *

I watched as Oyuki stood up, her back towards my face.

"What's wrong, Oyuki?" I asked.

"I thought I told you to never speak of that night." she spoke in an emotionless tone.

"Eh?"

"Why? Why did I have to meet you of all people..."

"W-What did I do wrong, Oyuki?"

"I once told you that if you dare speak of that night to anyone, you will face the same fate as your father and..." her appearance started to change. Her beautiful long, silky black hair turned white as the fresh snow. Her clothes turned into a white kimono with snowflake patterns. "If you did, I have to kill you."

She turned to look me as I remember that face on that night.

"O-Oyuki." I called out her name in fear, perhaps even in dread.

"You may have broken your promise, but I won't break mine. However, I cannot because of my love for our children... And for you."

She looked so sad that I wanted to go up and comfort her, but then she clutched her head in her hands and screamed in agony before she disappeared.

"Oyuki!" I called out.

I have to go and find her. I want to know why... I wanted answers. However, I can't just leave my children all alone. Someone needs to watch over them. Perhaps my neighbor can.

Going out of my house, I knocked on his door.

"Yes, what is it you want, Minokichi?" the neighbor asked.

"Can you please watch over my children?" I asked.

"Isn't your wife, Oyuki, watching over them?" he questioned.

"Oyuki is gone and I have to find her." I explained.

"I see, but I need my good luck Omamori." he replied.

Sighing, I returned to my house to search for his Omamori. In a pile of toys that the children created, I searched for the pieces to get the lucky amulet. Returning to my neighbor, I gave him the Omamori.

"Here you go."

"Ah, arigatō, Minokichi. I shall watch over your children while you find your wife."

Nodding, I returned to my house to gather some things. I needed to find the keys. Searching through the Living Room, I picked up a coat. I will need it for the cold weather. On the table, there was a box that Oyuki brought with her when I first met her. I still can't believe that Oyuki is the very Yuki-Onna who left me fatherless. I can't even believe how clueless I was! Even her name hints it. Nevertheless, I still love her despite the crime she had committed.

My time spent with her as Oyuki, she cannot be a ruthless person, can she? It just doesn't seem like her to kill...

The box was missing one of the keys that I need. Going to the Kitchen, I picked up several keys. There were so many, but all I need were the keys to the door, Oyuki's box, and the shed outside.

Returning to the Living Room, I put the blue key in and opened the box. It was a heart-shaped locket, a gift I gave to Oyuki after our marriage. For her to put this in her precious box, it must hold some sentient value. Maybe it will help me on my adventure.

On my way out the door, I picked up the map to show me the way around the area. Using the door key, I opened the door and head outside. I turned back to see my neighbor entering my house.

"Good luck in finding Oyuki." he told me.

"Yeah..." I trailed off as he closed the door.

Out in the freezing cold, I opened the map. I have to get to the mountain base, where I last saw Oyuki as Yuki-Onna. Plus, many tales reported of a woman wandering the mountains in snowy storms. However, I won't be able to leave with all this thick snow around. I have to go into the Shed. Along the way, I picked up a memory stone. The name themselves are pretty explanatory, so I don't think I have to explain to you what they are. Going to the Shed, I used the last key to unlock the doors. Upon entering, I have to look for pieces to complete the shovel.

Once completed, I had to clear the snow and get rid of the ice. While I was digging out the snow, I found a lantern. It would help if there were some matches. When I got a few feet away from home, I saw a stone guardian. That's where the memory stones come in. I place the first stone into the stone guardian's hand. Taking it, the guardian's eyes glowed. I was visited by past visions as it spoke.

 _Once long ago, there lived a Snow Fay who was serene and beautiful as the snow named Yuki-Onna. She, however, was in a mental conflict between her duties in bring Winter and desires to experience human love, much like her little sister. One day, while working in the fields, she encounters a shard of the fractured False Mirror, whose pieces have scattered across the world for the first time when it broke. Having contact with the cursed object, Yuki-Onna changed. On one night, she created a blizzard, forcing a father and his son to take refuge in a cabin. Influence by the mirror shard, she killed the old man on impulse and threatens the son..._

I never knew... So it wasn't in Oyuki's nature to kill! It was this mirror shard that caused her to do it!

"You seek answers..." the stone guardian trailed off.

"How do I get to the base of the mountain?" I questioned.

"Head to the Dark Path, but you'll need a match so you can see in the cold patch." it gave me a box of matches.

Taking it, I set off to the Dark Path. It lead to the forest, and it was quite dark... In a creepy way. The trees all curled like hands and I can't help, but feel that there are many eyes looking at me. Needing some light, I took out the matches and lit the candle in the lantern. As I wander around the path, I thought I heard someone crying. It was a woman's voice. Could it be my wife?

I ran up the path to be disappointed. This woman was not my Oyuki, but I went over to see if I can help her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"A life will soon end. I cry and shed tears for their soon timely demise." she spoke. "Could it be yours... Or Oyuki? Which one of you am I crying for?"

"Who are you?"

"I am a Banshee." the Banshee answered.

She almost looked like Oyuki. Except, her dress was not a kimono and it was dyed red with blood.

"Can I move on? You're blocking the-" I got cut off.

She let out a wailing scream that throw me back, "No! No one can continue along the path until I can moved on myself!"

After resuming to crying, I have to find something that will help the Banshee moved on. There was something that caught my eyes in a pile of branches. Moving them around, I found a picture of someone.

Giving it to the Banshee, she exclaimed in excitement, "Oh, this is the picture of my lady from one of the great family! How careless of me to have dropped it."

As she stood up, her red dress turned completely white, now that she is no longer crying. She step aside and grants me entry.

"You don't happen to know where Oyuki went, right?" I asked.

"You'll have to summon her, but beware, Minokichi, she might not be the wife you know her." she warned as she gave me another memory stone before disappearing.

What is she talking about? I will save Oyuki, no matter what! Walking out of the Dark Path, I've stepped into the mountain base.

* * *

 **Hopefully, you've enjoyed this bonus chapter so far. I don't think there were parables back in ancient times, especially in Japan. So I changed the parables into memory stones. And three memory stones equal one parable.**

 **Omamori is Japanese for amulet in case you didn't know that.**

 **Please leave a review. See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. Ready for the last chapter of the bonus game? Good! Because to be honest, I was typing aimlessly at the keyboard near the ending of this story when BAM, I got it! Because the story of Yuki-Onna is very short in my opinion and the ending is very... Well, let's just say it's not the ending I preferred, writing one for this story was a blast.**

 **Like the previous chapter that started with Lumina's P.O.V and then to Minokichi, this will be in reverse. It will be going from Minokichi's to Lumina's P.O.V.**

 **Enjoy because I know you would.**

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter: The Ancient Tale of Minokichi and Oyuki**

After I reached the mountain base, a second stone guardian was waiting with his arm out. Placing the memory stone I received from the Banshee, I listened to what more it had to say.

 _Such an act, mercilessly killing an old man, lead her to be banished to the country of Japan, the place where she commit her crime. However, the good side of her didn't want to continue to be influenced by the evil shard. To sacrifice her powers and become a harmless human, she'll forget all about her time as Yuki-Onna. The only way to bring back her memories and powers is if that man break his promise. She was determined not to see him, but with her memories of her former life gone, she ended up meeting the man as Oyuki._

It was so weird. How do these memory stones know so much about me and Oyuki? It's not very common for magical objects to tell your own story.

I had to summoned Oyuki. That's what the Banshee told me. But what did she mean by Oyuki won't be the same person anymore? The stone guardian gave me a list of what I need for the summoning.

Up in the area, there was a pile of junk. Maybe something useful can come out of it and there was. I got a ritual bowl, the designs were very ornate. When I got to the lake nearby, I fished out a vial in the water. Going back to the entrance of the mountain base, there was a little box filled with many vials on my right. Placing the vial I got into the box, some sort of puzzle began. In the end of the puzzle, I got a vial full of ritual water.

Walking to the summoning area, I put my ritual bowl on the table and filled it with ritual water. There were five candles that needed to be lit. Using the remaining matches I got, I lit all the candles.

Hmm. There was still something missing. Maybe I needed something to call Oyuki, but once I talk to her, how will I be able to free her from the cursed shard? Looking in the water, I saw the third memory stone. Taking it out, I looked around my surroundings. I have to find the last stone guardian for me get the answer I needed.

I was so sure that there was one more guardian, but where can it be? Suddenly, something in the snow was shining underneath the moonlight. Digging the snow out, I found a fire stone, very rare. I heard tales about fairies who have flaming reddish hair having many of these stones in their possession. But since many of their kinds suddenly vanished, the stones they created became less known to the world.

* * *

Returning back to the Dark Path, I took the other road to find a clearing. There was the third stone guardian! But it was encased in ice. Was Oyuki here? Using the fire stone, I threw it at the guardian as the ice melts. Placing the last memory stone, it give me the last details of the story.

 _Oyuki and Minokichi soon were married and lived happy times together. Together, there have five beautiful children, half-fays in fact. However, being a Snow Maiden and a fairy by birth, Oyuki's human appearance stayed young and beautiful. Unfortunately, the man broke his promise unknowingly, restoring her memories, powers, but worse, the influence of the False Mirror. Her fate is left unknown. Only the man can decided on her destiny..._

"I didn't know, okay?!" I yelled at the stone guardian.

"You were at fault, therefore it's you who have to fix it." it told me. "But be careful. Saving Oyuki might only bring hardship to the two of you."

"What do you mean?! Answer me!" I demanded.

"Everything up till now has been tied to the cursed shard. If you destroyed it, then all of your wife's memories, all her time spent with you and your children, it will be like none of it had happened to her in the first place."

"What?" I asked, calming down.

"The only reason why she met you in the first place was because of that shard. To get rid of the thing that brought you two so close, might end up separating the two of you apart. Are you certain you wanted that to happen?"

 _'I don't want Oyuki to struggle and suffer under that blasted mirror shard. Even if she forgets... No, she can't forget.'_

"You're lying!" I snapped.

The stone guardian ignored my remark as he just looked at me with those stoney eyes.

"Your soul is so great, it flares in flames. Perhaps, your love will help her remember."

"My love for her future is greater than my fear of losing the past. What's more important is if we continue moving forward."

It gave me a slip of paper with Oyuki's name on it.

"You'll need a spark to light the fire... To destroy the shard once and for all." it told me.

"Arigatō." I replied before I searched the area.

All I could take was a fire-proof glove, but no matter.

* * *

Heading back into the Dark Path, there was a little warm light I've seen before. Many stories from foreign countries said that some fairies still lived in our world. If people are lucky, some fairies might carelessly drop their light gems. Again, this was also rare as well. The heat of the gem depends on the size.

In other words, I need the biggest gem the size of my palm to destroy the shard. An item of light to melt away an object of darkness. Unfortunately, a fairy saw me as I was about to take the biggest from the pile.

"Hey, you can't have my light gems!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I need it to save my wife." I gently told the little creature.

"I guess I'm willing to give one of them to you." she started to reconsider. "Which one do you want?"

"The biggest one." I answered.

"What?! No!" she exclaimed.

"Please, I really need it."

"Tell you what, if you beat me in a puzzle, I'll give it to you." she replied.

"Okay." I agreed.

She took out a board and a bunch of marbles. I was playing Mancala. A game I never played, but it's well-known. So I know the rules on how to play. It took me three levels and everything I beat the fairy, I feel like she is making up rules. Nevertheless, I won and she kept to her promise.

* * *

Going back to the ritual area, I place the paper with Oyuki's name in the water. The summoning was complete! The wind started to blow more harshly until Oyuki appeared to me. Her hair and kimono were still white as the snow. It was hard for me to see her face because it blends into the blanket of white flakes.

"Why? You should have kept away..." she trailed off as she screamed again.

She was losing control. The evil inside her is winning! I have to save her! Suddenly, Oyuki's locket glowed until I found myself in a void. What was this place? Where was my wife?

I looked around to see light up ahead. There, I saw memories of my time spent with Oyuki. I couldn't interact with any of them because they were past memories. They keep on coming until the memory lane ends. Soon, I saw what looks like a glass wall. Behind it was Oyuki! Not Yuki-Onna, but Oyuki!

But something was wrong, she doesn't seem aware of my presence. Was she trapped?

"Oyuki! Oyuki!" I shouted, but she couldn't hear.

That's right, I have to find the shard. That cursed shard that did this to me, Oyuki, and our family! But how can I find it when I don't even know where I was? Then it hit me. I am inside Oyuki's heart! It so cold and lifeless here.

Another realization hit me. This glass wall... It is the mirror shard! That is why I can't get to Oyuki! Taking out the light gem, I aimed it at the shard. However, I have to be sure that it destroyed every part of the mirror. So, another puzzle came, but I have to be quick. A voice boomed as I concentrate.

"You think you can save your wife? Think again!"

I throw the first time, it hit. I continued to concentrate as the being tried taunting and distracting me.

"You can't defeat me!"

I tried the second time and I did it. One more to go. I can see that the shard is starting to crack. I can do this. Just one more hit and Oyuki will be free. However, I suddenly stopped. Why did I? I suddenly felt a soft hand, stopping me from making my last hit.

"Oyuki!" I turned around, surprised.

Oh, I missed her so much, but I was more glad to see her again.

"Don't be fooled by him, Minokichi." she told me.

"Eh? What do you mean? I'm winning. Just one more hit and you'll be-" I turned around to see that Oyuki wasn't behind the mirror shard. I turned back to look at her.

"This could have gone the other way. But it had to be you who can raise our family." Oyuki spoke sadly.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned in confusion. "We've always raised our children together, we still have, and we still can."

"I really wished I could have met you without encountering that cursed shard." Oyuki replied. "That way, neither of us would have to make the difficult choice."

"Eh?"

"I told you that 'I will kill you', but I can't do it. One of us can't live while the other is alive."

"What do you mean? I don't understand!"

"Everything up till now, our meeting were... False themselves." she hinted.

Then it hit me. All her memories, her cold powers, her memories of us together... Are tied into the cursed shard, becoming one and the same. She _is_ the mirror shard. The glass wall behind me was just a shield, a fake.

"No." I denied it. "No! It can't be!"

"It is and it has. It has always been that way, ever since I first met you." Oyuki gave me a sad smile. "Destroy me."

"But if I do, I'll..." I trailed off.

"Killing me, the false vision of your wife, won't harm Oyuki." she insisted.

"But, you're what makes my wife the way she is! Loving, caring... Destroying you will give what purpose to her?!"

"Remember? You once told me- No," she shook her head. "You once told Oyuki, that your love will be eternal, so long as you remember her."

"I did." I recalled.

"So, Minokichi, please..." she trailed off. "Do what you promised me. Put an end to this false reality and begin a new true life with Oyuki."

"You can't be serious..." I felt my heart tugging very hard. I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks. Oyuki was also crying or rather, the things that makes her Oyuki is.

"Please..." she cried with a smile, her blue eyes looking at me endearingly.

I screamed as I closed me eyes and throw the light stone at her, "OYUKI!"

It hit her heart and she fell to my arms. Immediately, the vision of her shattered as the void surrounding us shattered as well. Before I knew it, light enters. It was shining so brightly that I had to cover my eyes.

* * *

I found myself laying on the fresh snow as I started to wake. Was everything just a dream? Up ahead was a woman with long black hair, dressed in white.

"Oyuki!" I scramble to my feet to rushed over her. "Oyuki!"

I took her into my arms as she started to stir and look at me. Her blue eyes were just beautiful. However, I frowned when those eyes looked at me with little recognition.

"Who... Who are you?"

I laughed nervously, "Come on, Oyuki. Stop playing games, I'm your husband. Minokichi, remember?"

"I... No. When did I get married?" she questioned.

I felt extreme pain in my heart. It wasn't a dream after all. Destroying that shard had render Oyuki's ties to her Winter element as well as her current memories spent with me gone. However, if that's was true, she should be remembering about her old family.

"Eh?" I snapped out of my thoughts to look at my wife.

"Who am I?" she asked.

Not sure on how to answer, I just replied, "You're name is Oyuki."

"Oyuki..." she mused.

I helped her sat up as she looked at me with curiosity. We then formally introduce ourselves.

"Oyuki... It's a pleasure to meet you, my name in Minokichi."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Minokichi. My name is Oyuki." she introduce. She then looked down at something. "What's that?"

"Hm?" I followed her gaze. "Oh, it's a necklace... Of someone really important."

Her necklace must have fallen out of my pocket.

"Really?"

"Yes." I answered. There was silence until I looked at her. "Um, would you like it?"

"I can't. If it's really important to you, then I can't have it."

"I insist." I assured her.

"Okay..." she trailed off as she turned around.

Putting the golden locket around her neck, I imagine it to look lovely on her. Just then, as the sun started to come up, Oyuki stood up. She was watching the sunrise with a longing look in her eyes.

"Oyuki?" I called out. Then I noticed something in the snow. Three drops of tears were soaking the white flakes. "Oyuki?"

"I..." she trailed off. "I..." she turned around, tears were in her eyes. "I remember, Minokichi."

That it! Those were the eyes I remember! That look of endearment as her body glowed radiantly from the sunlight.

"Oyuki!" I stood up on my feet, looking at her in awe.

We ran up to each other, calling out our names, embracing each other until we sink to our knees.

"Minokichi." she called my name.

"Oyuki." I called out hers.

We closed our eyes and shared a kiss in the new light of dawn.

* * *

"And so Oyuki and Minokichi continued living their life happily with their children. Although they have passed away, they will always be together." I read.

That was such a good story and it told me more about Mother Holle's sister.

"Lumina." I heard my name being called. Closing my book, I turned my attention to Sophia. "You ready? Our mission will take us to Dire Island."

"Yes." I answered, putting the book down on the chair.

Tagging along with the "Fairytale Detective", we're heading to meet with the Swan Princess, Odile, and to find out more about that mysterious figure who is targeting the other successors. Maybe on this adventure of mine, I will learn more about that girl whom I saw in my dreams... And understand the anguish I felt from those eleven swans.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of the bonus chapter. What did you think about it? Please review and hopefully, I'll do more stories like this one very sooner than later. Happy New Year to everyone!**


	11. Extra

**Hello everyone. I did say we are going to have extra and here it it! This is the only chapter where you'll learn more about the charaters and how I characterize them. One note about writers is that names are VERY important.**

* * *

 **The Winter Child with the Sight**

 _Main Characters:_

 ***Sophia Lindsay** \- The Fairytale Detective who's adopted parents, Emily and Locus Lindsay, have disappeared when she was four years old. She is a very mysterious person for she have no idea who her biological parents are or what of her origins either. Taken into her uncle's care, the girl eventually discovered her magical abilities. Hoping to find the mysteries of the disappearance of her parents, Sophia take it upon herself to search for answers.

Her task led her to many missions that relates to the fairytales we've read today. But much like these fairytales, the Detective shared the same in common. Just where do you think fairytales come from? Their origins are currently left unknown, but perhaps it might help the Detective. As she gets further into the meaning of all these stories and dig up the past, perhaps she can finally solve the mysteries about her parents, but most of all... Herself. (Her name means wisdom from the island of lime tree).

 ***Lumi** \- She is based off of Alexandar Afanasyev's Snow Child [Snegurka], hence why in many of the chapters, she explains that she cannot be near heat (learn to love) or she'll be destroyed. She is also based on the concept of the Prince and the Pauper (in ch 4, Lumi called it the "Princess and the Peasant"). However, instead of two individuals switching out, Lumi plays both roles which is why she has the powers to manipulate memories so she can "fit in" with the crowd. She was meant to replace the "Princess" (Lumina) and played the "Peasant" in the cottage.

Because her name is very similar to Lumina, in Latin, it translate to light. The name, from a different source, come from the Latin lūmen which figurative means "light of life" which could reflect on her gaining a soul of her own at the end of chapter eight. However, the main reason why I choose her name is because in Finnish, the name translate to snow. Another interesting fact about her is that her tears turned to diamonds. That deprives on the concept of The Little Mermaid since mermaids cannot shed tears because of their lack of souls. It was when she gained a soul that she can finally shed real tears.

Note 1: What Lumi said about her learning to love a long time ago was just a facade. However, considering all the memories and emotions she had of Lumina and Paul, she did have a great potential to experience the feeling for a brief moment. It's possible that's what she meant was since she was brought to life because of love.

Note 2: Because I had a feeling that some DP fans might going to like (or love) Lumi, so instead of making her a living child out of snow (who will eventually melt), I had her be revealed as a fairy doll so she might be restored in future stories.

 _Secondary Characters:_

Supporting

 ***Lumina** \- She is based on the stepdaughter in Brothers Grimm's Frau Holle and is loosely based off on Alexander Afanasyev's The Princess who Never Smiled. A human girl who have potential in ruling Winter and have the powerful Faerie Sight. This power grants her the abilities to see other worlds that was once part of the Earth. Please note that she isn't the first stepdaughter who've meet with Mother Holle. Her name [Lumina] is Latin for luminous since she is a child blessed by the Moon Goddess.

 ***Mother Holle** \- The Snow Fay is of course, inspired by the woman from the Brothers Grimm's Frau Holle and Aleksandr Ostrovsky's play The Snow Maiden. Her previous name before she changed it to Holle was Snegurochka. The name is Russian for Snow Maiden and a Snow Maiden she is. Her storyline is based on the play first and then to the fairytale last. When she became human for one year, her name became Holle. The change of name also reflect on not only appearance, but also change in personality. After she failed to gain love, she starts to mature and took over as a motherly figure to any human child who venture into her realm.

 ***Paul** \- He isn't really based on a certain character, but it's possible that he is based on the man, from Alexander Afanasyev's The Princess who Never Smiled, who made the Princess smiled. After his death, his memories went into Lumi, giving her half of the love she needed. Because of his hopeful attitude of seeing Lumina again, it reflects on how Lumi was determined to experience the feeling of love. It could be the reason why Lumi was desperate to recover Lumina's soul because of the memories of Paul inside her. Obviously, he is humble, hence why he got his name.

Minor

 ***King of Faylinn** \- The father of Lumina. He is very loosely based on the King from Alexander Afanasyev's The Princess who Never Smiled. His personality is the exact opposite of who he is based on. Instead of finding ways to help his daughter smiled, he drove her out of home! What a scumbag! Other than that, minor character.

 ***Prince of Faylinn** \- The brother of Lumina. He isn't based on any character of a fairytale. He follows his father and after Lumina was driven from the house, he pretends that she never existed despite there are many portraits of her in the castle.

 ***Olivia** , the Apple Tree- A magical tree from the Brothers Grimm's Frau Holle. Her apples would cry out "shake us down, shake us down", but have taking apples is very weird, so having a talking tree is much better in my opinion.

 ***Aden** , the Magical Oven- A magical oven from the Brothers Grimm's Frau Holle. Again, the bread would would replied "take us out, take us out or we'll burn to a crisp", but having talking bread that we'll soon eat is very weird. So having the oven doing to talking is less strange.

 ***Brownies** \- Magical creatures from folklore describe them as working around the house and keeping everything clean. Pretty much like House-elves from Harry Potter.

 _Villains:_

 ***Stepmother Renee** \- Based on Brothers Grimm's Frau Holle. She was the first stepmother and the stepmother of Ava, whom she wanted revenge against her. Wanting to avenge her daughter who died with pitch stuck to her, she turned to dark magic. It cause her to make an alliance with the Mysterious Figure, who allowed her to continue living as a revengeful spirit (a Draugur), becoming the main antagonist of the story.

 ***Adopted Mother** \- Based on Brothers Grimm's Frau Holle. She is the adopted mother of Lumina. After she died, her anger allowed Stepmother Renee to take over her dying body. She died once Renee got complete hold of her. Remember, Draugur takes souls, leaving a convenient body for a just-so-passingly-by spirit to claim it as their own.

 ***Unseelie Court** \- Creature of folklore, full of dark and not quite so pleasant fay creatures.

 ***Banshee** \- Creature of folklore. A spirit of a woman who's wails and screams can foretell of someone's death. They can be either good or either bad.

 ***Mysterious Figure** \- Like the name implies, he is very mysterious and his intents are unknown. However, he seemed to be interested in power. And... Ha ha, you won't get your answers here. You won't know who he is until the next fan-made DP story I do!

 _Forgotten Cinderellas:_

 ***Ava** \- Based on the stepdaughter of Brothers Grimm's Frau Holle and was the first. After marrying into royalty, the Kingdom of Faylinn was created in dedication to her fairy friends. She was the first to be given the Faerie Sight from the Moon Goddess and is Lumina's ancestor.

 ***Augustina** \- Based on the younger daughter from Charles Perrault's Diamonds and Toads. She was the second Forgotten Cinderella to have moved into Ava's cottage after it was abandoned. Again, if you recall... In the Cinderella Arc of the Tale of the Frog Prince, I had a character named Augustina... Do you remember? She is Agnes' mother in this fanfic!

 ***Ekaterina** \- Based on the stepdaughter of Alexander Afanasyev's Father Frost.

 ***Aurore** \- Based on the daughter of Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont's Aurore and Aimée of the same name. She was the third to moved into Ava's cottage.

 ***Cicella** \- Based on the stepdaughter of Giambattista Basile's The Three Fairies of the same name. She was the fourth to moved into Ava's cottage.

 **The Ancient Tale of Minokichi and Oyuki**

 _Main Character:_

 ***Minokichi** \- The fatherless son from the Japanese Yuki-Onna. Not going to explain much, see the story yourself.

 _Villain:_

 ***Oyuki** \- Based on the Japanese Yuki-Onna. A Snow Woman who is the older sister of Holle. Her ways were reverse from her sister. It was after her personality changed from the False Mirror that allowed her to gain love and to continue living her life as a human. Because she no longer has magic and become completely human, she ended up dying with Minokichi... In a happy ending.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
